The Sisterhood
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: What if Melinda Gordon and Eli James thought that they were only ones with the 'Gift?. This is not true. Three others were also blessed with such gifts. Its about time that Melinda and Eli meet… The Sisterhood.
1. The Sisterhood

**A/N: I own nothing. But my OCs and the Plot.**

**Any other characters belong to the creators of Ghost Whisperer**

****

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Sisterhood**

* * *

**February 20****th**** 1989 - 4:45am**

The hospital was finally silent. The screams of 20-year-old Anne Connor's had been quelled and replaced with the cries of the new baby she had just delivered. With an exhausted sigh, Anne flopped back into her soft pillow, and looked up at her husband Marcus who was now holding their newborn daughter, who was wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"She's beautiful," Anne whispered, her voice hoarse from the screaming, she wanted more than anything right now to hold her daughter.

"Yeah, she is" Marcus said, leaning down softly and handing over his new daughter to his wife. The smile on Anne's face was priceless, and he smiled softly at the tears that came to her eyes, at the sight of their little girl.

He leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to his wife's temple, and felt her lean into his touch. He smiled and pulled back.

"Its time to sleep," he whispered, a few minutes later

Anne nodded, her eyes never leaving her daughters. Her gaze even followed the baby, as Marcus took her from her mother's arms and placed her in the small cot that had been beside the bed, since the birth. He placed her inside carefully, and then turned back to his wife.

"Get some sleep," he said, kissing her softly, before pulling back and watching her sink into the deep pillows of her hospital bed.

"Goodnight my little Beverley Anne Connors," Anne whispered, before her eyes closed and she slid into a light slumber.

**

* * *

****July 9th 1994 - 7:00pm**

The night was upon them, the overly large silver moon, shone down, illuminating the ever so empty streets of Phoenix Arizona. And although it was night, the air was hot. There was no soft cooling breeze, but the warmth of the air. The coolers inside the hospital were on high, trying to keep the patients within as cool as possible.

25-year-old Anne Connors, lay just as she had 5-years-ago in the hospital bed. Her forehead coated in a light layer of sweat, as she pushed for the sake of her. Soon her screams became light sobs, and her second daughter's cries became heard in the small room.

"Congratulations Mrs Connors," the nurse said, wrapping up the baby in a bundle of pink blankets "it's a girl"

Anne smiled and fell back against her pillows, exhausted. This was much worse than the first one 5-years ago.

"Can I see her?" Anne asked, breathlessly

The nurse nodded and smiled, before handing over the new born "I shall get you husband and daughter" she said, before she left the room, leaving Anne alone to look over her new daughter.

"Mommy?" said a quiet voice from the doorway, Anne looked up the dark head of hair, that was her sleeping daughter and smiled at her eldest, who stood staring at her, holding her father's hand tightly.

"Hey, baby girl" Anne said "Come and see your new sister"

"Another girl?" Marcus Connor's asked, as he lifted his oldest daughter up onto a stool beside his wife's bed and placed Bev on top of it, before he rounded the bed to stand on the opposite side, and looked down at the dark blue orbs of his second daughter.

"Yes," Anne said with a amused smile "Another girl. Isn't she beautiful?"

Marcus couldn't speak, staring at this little girl was memorizing, she looked nothing like him. She didn't have his hair, his eye colour nothing. If he didn't know any better he would have said that she wasn't his.

"Baby?" Bev said softly

Anne and Marcus laughed softly

"Yes, Bev," Marcus said, ruffling her hair "Baby. Your baby sister."

"Name?" Bev asked

Anne and Marcus exchanged looks. He smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Kara Phoenix Connor's" Anne said with a proud smile

The new born baby, gurgled at her name, causing her parents to laugh. Bev watched her in fascination. Drinking into her baby sisters small form. She had a sister. Someone to look out for. Someone who could look up to her. She smiled a small smile, as she looked up at her parents. Whom were watching her with wide smiles.

**

* * *

****December 18****th**** 1999 - 12:30am**

"Daddy, when can we see Mommy?" 5-year-old Kara Connor's asked, she was sitting on the floor of the waiting room, staring at the building blocks in her hands, she dropped them and looked around at her dad who was sitting in a plastic white chair.

"Shouldn't be long now baby," Marcus Connor's said, with a soft smile

Kara nodded and went back to playing. She placed each of the blocks on top of one another, and laughed as they fell down with a crash, sending block and block tumbling all over the floor.

10-year-old Beverley Connor's looked up from the book she was reading, at the sound of her younger sisters laugh. She watched as Kara crawled across the floor to get the blocks that had fallen under the chairs.

The screams that had echoed around the hospital had been silenced for a few minutes now. Bev was used to them, because she heard them 5 years ago. But she still didn't know why her mother was screaming. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to know, really.

A door opened and a woman in a white outfit came out, she was smiling and entered the waiting room, looking expectantly at the family of three.

"Mr. Connor's?" she said in a bright chirpy voice

"Yes," Marcus said, getting up. Bev tilted her book towards the floor and Kara knelt on the floor beside her blocks and looked up at the nurse.

"You're wife wishes to see you," the nurse said

"Mommy?" Kara asked expectantly

The nurse smiled and nodded, and Kara held her arms out to her dad, who lifted her up, and balanced her on his arm, before catching Bev's hand and leading them down and into the room that his wife lay in. She was smiling down at another pink bundle in her arms. And he knew right then, that he had another daughter. A smile came almost immediately to his face.

He placed Bev on the stood beside his wife's bed and carried Kara round to the other side. He sat her carefully on the bed beside Anne, and stared down at his new daughter. She had light almost blonde hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes, and twinkled when she laughed.

Kara reached out to touch the baby, and laughed as the baby wrapped her little hand around Kara's fore-finger.

"Baby," Kara said, happily

Bev looked towards her mother "What's her name?" she questioned

Anne looked towards Marcus, they knew that they were going to have a girl this time, and so had already decided on a name. "You want to tell them?" she asked her husband

Marcus nodded and looked to his other two daughters "Meet your new sister, Grace Lily Connors"

"Graciey!" Kara cried, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

Anne and Marcus laughed softly. And Bev smiled looking down at her newest baby sister.

* * *

She thought that she was the only one who could see them, her father had told her that it was nothing. Just her imagination, but she believed that it was something else. She knew in her heart that it wasn't just her imagination playing with her. But what else could it be? It seemed that no one was going to believe her until that fatal night, two weeks ago, when things changed forever.

She knew that children could see ghosts, it was part of being a child. It was the way of the mind, that and they just seemed so innocent. That they could see and believe in many things without having evidence that they existed. Like Father Christmas. Children didn't need proof that he was real, they just knew he was.

But at the age of 20, she wasn't supposed to be seeing things that weren't supposed to be there. Was she? But yet she could see her. Plain as day, like nothing had happened. She looked exactly the same as she did the day she was emitted to hospital. Light brown hair, hazel eyes. She was wearing a hospital gown, that seemed to big for her small body. A small grim smile on her face, and sadness buried deep in her eyes.

That's what she could see, every time she saw her.

But the question remained, as to why? Why could she see her? She wasn't meant too.

The answers came into sight, when her younger sister, Kara woke up one night screaming. Saying she had seen her mother. But as usual their father and calmed the second oldest, saying it was nothing but a dream, and that her subconscious was playing tricks on her while she was sleeping. Making her see things that she wanted to see, that she wanted to be real. That's all it was.

But when one day, Marcus Connors had been called to the school to say that his daughter had been distressed in class, and scaring the rest of the children with her wild accusations, of seeing her dead mother. It was time for action to be taken.

That night, Marcus new that he couldn't hide anymore, and therefore sat his daughters down.

_The night was warm, it usually was, it was the middle of Summer and in Phoenix, Arizona. The summer breeze never changed. It was warmer than normal. Reaching degrees of 100*F (38*C) it was a very hot summer._

_Marcus was about to explain things, when a sudden whisper or breeze swept through the house and at exactly the same moments, the three Connors sisters cried "MOMMY!"_

"_Hello my darlings," Anne Connors, said with a soft smile "Tell your father, that I want you to know"_

"_Want us to know what, Mommy?" Kara asked, looking at her mother expectantly_

"_He must tell you darling," Anne murmured_

"_Is she here?" Marcus asked, praying that his children would say 'no' he really didn't see how he could tell them this. It was something he and Anne had talked about, but they prayed that they would never tell their daughters. Not because they were afraid of what the three would think, but because they wanted them to grow up and have a normal life. But it seemed even that, was against them._

"_What does Mom, mean?" Bev asked looking at her father questionably "How can we see her? If she is dead?"_

_Marcus sighed it was now or never "Yes, Bev," he said "You mother did die, two weeks ago. But the reason you can see her, is because you have the gift to communicate with the dead"_

_The three children was silent as they stared at their father, half expecting him to burst out laughing, when he didn't. Grace started to panic. Kara frowned and pulled her little sister into a long hug, as Bev spoke._

"_Communicate with the dead?" she asked "That's not possible, dad"_

"_Yes, sweetheart, it is" Marcus continued "When someone dies, if they have unfinished business with any loved ones, then they remain Earth bound until their business is complete. Then they cross over into the light. Some need help to communicate with their living relatives. That's where you come in, you must listen to what they have to say, help the complete their business and cross them over. Some are persistent, but you must not give in. There is a way to cross every ghost over."_

"_You say, it like we don't have a choice" Bev said "That this is something we HAVE to do."_

"_You don't have you do anything" Anne's ghost said, "I just believed that it was time you knew why you could see me. Why no one else could. Why it was so hard for you to make friends, when you realized that you could see spirits. Yes, Kara, you didn't see me at your school today. I was watching over you."_

_She smiled at her daughter, who was still comforting her little sister. The 15-year-old nodded. "I want to help, mom" she said softly, looking towards her older sister with a smile "We have to cross her over…she can go be with Grandma and Grandpa"_

_Anne smiled._

_There was a warmth, bright light, then shining in the corner. Kara, Grace and Bev turned to it. And breathed out in amazement. The light was angelic. It was am amazingly beautiful. Like nothing they had ever seen._

"_What's that?" Grace asked_

"_That's for me," Anne said "Im ready. I have done what I was supposed. And that was to make sure you knew the truth. And understood your gifts'. The rest is up to you."_

_She looked towards Marcus with a sad smile "Tell him, Im proud. Proud of what he has done for you. You have grown into such amazing girls. And its because of him."_

"_She says she is proud of you," Bev said looking towards her father "Proud because you raised us right"_

_Marcus smiled and looked up startled, when he felt the familiar touch of his wife. "I love you, Anne" he said softly_

"_I love you too, Marcus" Anne answered "I'll be waiting for you."_

"_She loves you too." Kara said_

"_She said, she will be waiting for you" Grace murmured, her eyes red from tears._

"_Graciey, don't cry" Anne said, reaching out to touch her daughter. Grace gasped as she felt the familiar feeling of her mother's. "I love you. All of you" she looked over her daughters "Be safe my daughters. Be very safe. Your life is about to take an unexpected turning. I'll always be watching over you - make me proud"_

_And with that she disappeared, and so did the light._

_There was another whisper of wind as Anne Connors left. Then all was silent. No one moved, or spoke. Just stared dumbly at the place where their mother had stood seconds ago._

**

* * *

****A/N: Prologue of The Sisterhood.**

**Well, its my first Ghost Whisperer fic, so I hope I do the show justice. Tell me what you think. Would really appreciate it. Would love to hear what you like, and what you don't. It will let me know, where I need to improve my writing and where I don't. Thank you.**

**~Kara**

**Chapter Two Preview: **_"Welcome to Grandview," said a young woman with shoulder length chestnut brown hair "Im Melinda Gordon"_

* * *


	2. New Home

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's. Enjoy.**

**Its a year on, since the cross over of Anne Connors.**

**So Bev is 21**

**Kara is 16**

**and Grace is 11**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**New Home**

* * *

They had left Phoenix airport 4 hours ago, and they were now up 50,000feet and were halfway to their new home. Bev, was sitting beside Grace, who was fast asleep near the window. The blind was down, and the 10-year-old was breathing softly as she slept. It was the first good sleep she had had in months.

Bev, on the other hand was sitting with her headphones in, listening to _Carrie Underwood - Don't Forget to Remember Me _playing lightly from the I-pod that was in her hand. Her head was resting against the headrest and her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep.

In front of her, sat her father and her middle sister Kara. Just like Grace, Kara was lying against the window, listening to music, her eyes closed and her breathing was shallow, the music pounding through her headphones was _JLS - Beat Again_. She smiled in her sleep, and as Marcus glanced over at her, he wondered what she as seeing.

It had been a long flight, but it was essential, there was just to much going on in Phoenix, and Marcus believed that he and his family needed a fresh start, especially after they had found out the truth about themselves, seeing their mother's ghost and especially the hardship they had to go through with losing her in the first place. Especially Grace. He just prayed that New York, would be different.

The flight continued onwards for another hour, before the pilot's voice was heard, telling everything that were about to descend and that all seatbelts should have been fixed and no one was to leave their seats. Bev woke Grace, to make sure that her seatbelt was fixed properly and to let her know that they would be landing soon. Kara had awoken a few minutes before the captain's voice had sounded.

"Are we there yet?" Grace's voice floated over the tops of the seats, and Marcus chuckled softly

"Not long now baby," he answered her, as the plane jolted

Kara gave a shriek, she had never been one for flying, as she had a deathly scare of heights. Marcus, placed his hand over's and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Put your music back on," Marcus instructed "And close your eyes. It will be over before you know it"

Kara nodded and did as instructed. Once all she could see was darkness and hear was music, she drifted further back into her world, where she was back at home with her family. Her two sisters, her father, her mother. And her friends. The only problem she had with moving was leaving her friends behind. She had to give away any pets that she and her sisters owned, because they couldn't bring them with them to New York.

* * *

When the plan had landed and all luggage had made it through customs, the Connors family made their way quickly out of the airport, leaving all memories of their past lives behind. It was half way through the school year, that they had moved, so things were going to be a little hard for the two youngest of the family who had to start school.

On the ride to their new home, Kara and Grace sat in silence, watching the scenery pass by. This was their new home.

It was nothing like Phoenix, it was smaller, much smaller. The town was like a small pleasant park in the dead centre of town, a war memorial statue was placed in the middle. The paths leading off into various directions, but always coming out opposite, homes, shops, café's and a cinema home.

The taxi passed a small Antique shop, called _The Same As It Never Was_

"Cute," Kara murmured, but didn't have a chance to get a full of view of the shop, she made a note to herself to come back to take a closer look. And she realized she would get her chance, when the taxi, came to halt just on the outskirts of town.

The new house which was to become the Connors Household, stood before them. It was magnificent, a small comfy cosy, four bed roomed house. With the family room, kitchen and bathroom. Marcus had ordered and bought it online, after a quick visual look on the internet. It was perfect for the small family.

After paying the taxi driver and collecting their luggage from the boot, Bev led her sisters up the garden path, she produced the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door letting them into their new home. The rooms were slightly bare, but that was a given, considering the house was new. No one had lived in it except for them, now. So they could decorate it anyway they wanted, with whatever they wanted.

"Im gonna go choose a room," Kara yelled and she sprinted up the stairs

"Wait for me!" Grace cried, following her sister

After Kara and Grace had thundered up the stairs, Marcus entered the house, dropping his bags beside the door.

"So what do you think?" Marcus asked

"Its gorgeous," Bev answered, walking into the large empty living room "Don't you think it's a little big though? I mean, its only you, Kara and Grace living here."

"Well, sweetheart," Marcus started "Im gonna need you to stay here for a while"

Bev froze mid-step, she had been hoping to finally get out of living with her father and to finally live on her own.

_If he says its because he doesn't want me to far from home,_ Bev thought _then I am so going to scream_ "What do you mean, dad?" she asked, turning around to face him, a serious look on her face. She was preparing herself for the worst.

"I mean the place that we had gotten for you has been sold to someone else," Marcus said "Im sorry baby, but im looking for another place as we speak. I got connections working around the clock to find you a place. A permanent home for you. As of now, you have to stay here"

Bev sighed, this was just another bump in the road and she wasn't sure she enjoyed it.

"I'll just go pick my room then," she said, picking up her bag and heading upstairs.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, but the atmosphere was no where near what they were used to. In fact it was relatively cold here for them. The Connor's were used to much more humidity levels of heat, and this was nothing compared to what they had grown up in.

"Im cold," Grace complained

"You'll get used to it," Marcus answered, taking a sip of the coffee he had just bought. Kara and Grace were sitting on a bench beside him drinking hot chocolate, while Bev was across the road checking out an apartment which was _For Sale_.

Kara looked up at her father, her eye catching the little shop from before, behind her father's head, she smiled.

"Daddy, im gonna go look over there okay?" she asked, pointing at the shop

Marcus looked up and around, before nodding his head "Okay, be careful" he shouted after his daughter "Watch the road!" he added, as Kara practically danced around the on coming traffic and into the door of the small antique shop. He shook his head. He would really need to talk to his middle daughter about road safety.

"Daddy, can I go with her?" Grace asked hopefully

"Wait for Bev sweetheart," he said to her with a soft smile, it was hard enough watching one daughter narrowly miss the traffic, he didn't want to watch another. Grace copied almost all of her older sisters actions. And therefore, kept Marcus on his toes, especially when the three were growing up from kids to adults.

Grace frowned, but nodded and turned back to the memorial war statue in the centre of the park, she jumped up from her seat and throwing her polyfoam cup in the trash can, and headed straight for the plaque to read what it said. Although she couldn't make out most of the words.

Marcus watched her go, he smiled as her pigtails thrashed around in the air, he smiled, before pulling out a paper from under his arm. He hated to have to do this, but it was essential. His daughter needed help, the effects of losing her mother at such a young age still traumatized her, and so it effected her emotionally. It prevented her from making friends. She would close off to the rest of the world, and only open up when she was either alone or surrounded by those who understand her.

He had taken her too, many therapists in the past year, but Grace wouldn't speak to any of them. She wouldn't tell them what was happening and she would just sit there and either stare into space, or fidget around until it was time she came home.

But not only was it effecting her social structure, inside and outside of school. It was effecting the way she was around people. Sometimes even her own family. It took a little thing to get Grace Lily Connors to snap. And it could have been the littlest of things.

"Good news," said Bev's voice

Marcus looked up at his eldest daughter, after he had circled a few potential therapists in the local Grandview area. "What's that?" he asked, as she took a seat beside him

"An apartment is _For Sale_, in that apartment block" Bev said, pointing at the building she had just come out of "$500 for the entire place. I spoke to the sales-manager, he gave me all the information I needed. I gave him my information. I got the keys, and he said I can move in as soon as I like"

"Well, that's good news" Marcus said "Haven't been here half a day yet and this happens"

"I know," Bev said "But since I don't have many things, I can move straight in. Today. Well tonight,"

"Tonight?" Marcus asked "Bev, you will need to sort everything out first. Papering/painting the walls, carpet. Bed. Kitchen supplies. You cant just move in straight away, just cause you got the keys."

Bev frowned

"Give us a little time to decorate everything. Get everything sorted, and then once I enrol Kara and Grace at school, I will help you move everything back in." Marcus finished

Bev sighed, but nodded nonetheless. When she was sure that she was out of her father's grasp, he latched on again and dragged her back in.

"Where is Kara and Grace?" she asked, finally noticing that her younger sisters were no where to be see

"Grace is playing by the memorial," Marcus said, pointing at the 11-year-old "and Kara is over in that Antiques shop"

"How is the search for a Therapist going?"

"Its ongoing," Marcus answered "if that counts?"

"It doesn't,"

"It didn't think so"

* * *

"Please, just leave me alone" Kara whispered out of the corner of her lips, she had been in the little antique shop for little over 5 minutes, and she had already run into a ghost. She knew that sometimes Ghosts attached themselves to old objects of theirs. Furniture and things. So she should have expected something like this in an Antiques shop.

But she didn't want the owner to think that she was crazy, and kick her out. Although she had yet to meet the owner. She had met a woman called Delia Banks, the older woman had asked if Kara would like help whilst looking. But Kara had kindly declined the offer and continued on her own.

She had passed various objects, Records, Cds, Photo Frames.

But there was something that caught her eye, the moment she had entered the shop was a massive, oak carved rocking chair. She had gone to sit down, to test it and almost jumped a foot in the air, when someone shouted at her, telling her not to sit down.

She had turned around to investigate, and nearly swore when she saw the face of a young boy staring back at her.

Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Delia talking to a young couple near the counter. But Kara paid her no notice and turned back to the ghost. He looked around her age, with emerald green eyes, short blonde hair, that was spiked. All in all, he looked gorgeous. Kara had to admit, most ghosts where. And it was hard not to actually fall for them. Because if they had been alive, then there was a high chance she would have probably fallen in love with them, if she had known them.

It had nearly happened once, with Bev. She had been helping a ghost to cross over, he had remained earth bound because he wanted his sister to know that he hadn't tried to destroy her relationship with her nephew. He wanted his sister to see his son has much as possible, but the woman he had had the little boy with, had forbidden any of his family from seeing the boy, because she feared that they would team up against her and gain custody.

The teenage ghost was only around 18 at the time, he had dark blue, almost black eyes, and every time you looked into them it was like looking into a dark abyss. It was almost like he could read your soul. He had long shaggy brown hair, and an almost perfect smile. He was really charming and sympathetic, and it was heartbreaking when he actually crossed over. After making sure is sister understood the truth.

Bev had been heartbroken, because she had actually developed feelings for the ghost and not just friendly helpful feelings. But pure heartfelt feelings. It had taken her a while to move on, but in the end she realised that it would never have worked, even if he had stayed earth bound. It wasn't fair on him, and it wasn't fair on her. She didn't want to put him through that, and more to the point she didn't want to put his family through the chance to mourn over him, if they believed him to still be around in spirit.

"You must help me," the ghost said "I need to talk to her"

Kara sighed, there was no arguing with a ghost they were so persistent "Who do you need to talk too?"

"Her name is Caroline," the ghost answered

"Caroline? Caroline who?"

"Caroline Styles"

Kara looked thoughtful, but shook her head a fraction of an inch, as not to draw attention to herself "Im sorry, but I don't know any by Caroline Styles"

"Everything okay?" asked a voice from behind, and Kara jumped spinning around, there was a woman with shoulder length chestnut brown hair, and brown eyes. She seemed friendly enough, but there was something about her, that made her different to everyone else in the store. But Kara couldn't put her finger on it.

"Everything's fine," Kara said with a soft smile "Thank you. I was just looking"

"And talking," the woman said, with a knowing look

Kara froze. "Oh, uh, yeah, I always talk to myself. I make more sense of things that way"

The woman nodded, before looking over her shoulder as the chime above the door sounded.

Kara chanced a glance over her shoulder, but the ghost had gone. She sighed and turned back around, just as her family entered the shop.

"Kara, find anything you like?" Marcus asked

"This rocking chair," Kara answered pointing at the chair "But I also like this," and she turned lifting a pendant, and placed it in the palm of her hand and showed her father "It is believed that in the Enchanted Garden, Rosycroix blooms everlasting, each bud and thorn perfection and promising youthfulness and immortality."

The woman with chestnut brown hair stared at Kara in amazement, as the 16-year-old blushed,

"Its made of pewter, and enhanced with Swarovski crystals and a silver chain." she continued "It amazingly designed and gorgeous to look at"

"How much?" Marcus asked, turning to the woman at the counter who Kara knew as Delia Banks

"Uh, Mel?" Delia asked, staring at the chestnut haired woman

"Oh, uh," the woman known as Mel, took the necklace from Kara, looking it over in her hands and finally said "$25.00"

"Daddy?" Kara asked hopefully and turned to her father, with a bright smile

"Okay, okay" Marcus said, grinning. His middle child had always had good taste in Antique jewellery, and she hardly wore much jewellery anyway. So it was strange.

"Lets ring you up, shall we?" Mel asked, and she returned to the counter and cashier, Kara followed along behind her before stopping beside her sisters. Bev was staring at Mel, her mouth open in an 'O'.

"What do you see?" Grace asked in a whisper as the adults conversed near the counter

"She -" Bev fumbled over her words "She has the Aura"

"You mean like you see when you look at us?" Kara asked

Her older sister nodded. And Kara turned back to the woman.

"Here you go," Marcus said, handing the parcel over to Kara who grinned, and slipped it over her head, and let it rest on her chest. She run her fingers over it gently and smiled. "Oh, how rude of me," he said, "Im Marcus Connors. These are my daughters."

He clasped his hand down on Bev's shoulder "This is Beverley,"

"HI," Bev said with a small wave "Just call me Bev, everyone else does"

"This is Grace," Marcus continued as if doing a roll call, and he clamped his hand down on Grace's shoulders "And lastly, this is Kara,"

"Hi," Kara and Grace said, also with a small wave

"Nice to meet you each of you," The dark haired woman said "This is Delia Banks, she is my best friend and co-worker. And im Melinda Gordon. Welcome to Grandview. I hope you like it here"

* * *

**A/N: Here we go. Chapter two. Hope you enjoyed reading this.**

**The picture of the house and necklace Kara chose in the shop will be posted on my profile if you want some idea as to what I was trying to describe. I would recommend taking a look.**

**Read and Review. And Enjoy.**

**Thank you**

**~Kara**

* * *


	3. New School

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Things have been pretty hectic these past couple of weeks. College and everything else that I have to deal with. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**New School**

* * *

The school seemed too big for her, and she didn't like the stares she was receiving. Yes, she was the new girl and yes she was from a different country. Her skin was darker than most students here but that didn't matter did it? They were all one of the same, weren't they? Hopefully yes, because she didn't want to get picked on because she was different.

Her first class was English; she entered through the door and was once again subjected to the stares of the returning class. The teacher, Miss Piers, was standing at the front of the class giving a lecture or so it seemed. She didn't seem like the sort of person you wanted to cross on a bad day.

"Headmaster," Miss Piers said, as the headmaster followed her into the class

"Miss Piers, this is Grace Connors," Headmaster Brown said "She will be joining your class. Grace, it's nice to have you here at Grandview Elementary"

"Thank you, Headmaster Brown," Grace said, in a quiet voice, before turning back to her new classmates

"Well, Grace, it seems you're going to have to sit at my desk," Miss Piers said, pulling out a chair for her to sit down on "until we find you a proper seat"

Grace smiled graciously and sat down, hoping the stares would disappear, they didn't. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Once the two hours of English had ended, Miss Piers addressed the class once more.

"Now before you leave," she said, placing the board marker down, and turning back to her students, all of whom were still writing what she had just placed on the white board behind her. "I would like a volunteer to be Grace's buddy, while she is learning the ropes of the school. Someone to take her around and show her where everything is. Anyone?"

No one raised their hands.

"Anyone?" Miss Piers asked again, before sighing "Fine if nobody is going to volunteer I guess im going to have to choose."

Once again no one raised their hands, Grace frowned. This was going to be a tough year, she was sure of it

"Fine," Miss Piers said "Miss Williams," she picked out a small blonde haired child from a group near the centre of the room "you will show Miss Connor's around"

The blonde child sighed but nodded nonetheless.

Grace looked at her, uncomfortably, it was clear that the blonde didn't want to show her around, but it seemed she didn't have much of a choice. It was her word against Miss Piers.

"You don't have to show me around," Grace mumbled as she followed the blonde girl out of class "Im sure I can find my way. My sister goes to this same school. So I should be okay"

The blonde girl huffed and turned to Grace, "You're new here, so this is how school works. You are a new girl. We don't talk to new girls. Only the teachers don't seem to approve, but my older sister told me not to worry about them and to just follow the rules that have been set. Im going to pretend to show you around; just too keep Miss Piers happy. Okay?"

Grace nodded, that's what she had said. She knew that the girl didn't want to show her around, and she didn't mind finding her own way. It built independence. That's what her sister had always told her. Never relay on anyone else but yourself. You know that you will never let yourself down.

* * *

Meanwhile in the upper classes of Grandview Elementary, Kara Connor's sat in the back of her science lesson. She had been introduced to the rest of the class that morning, and had been asked by her teacher, Mr. Mason to tell him and the other students a little bit about herself. At 16 years old, she didn't have a problem with standing up in front of big groups and speaking. She had always been forward, and told things as they were.

She was scribbling down what Mr. Mason was writing on the board at the front of the class, while straining to ignore the continuous talking of the person beside her.

"Did you find her?"

"No!" Kara whispered "I haven't had much time"

"Much time! You have had a whole week!"

It was the ghost from a couple of days ago; he had been popping up all week at random moments, sometimes at very awkward moments, like in a street full of people. Or in the local library on the other side of town. It was starting to become annoying.

"Yeah, and I have been busy within that week" Kara growled

"Miss Connors?" interrupted Mr. Mason's voice, Kara's head snapped up and she became aware that she was being watched by the majority of the entire class. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Kara said "Sorry for the interruption if I caused one"

"Thank you, my dear" Mr. Mason continued before turning back to his work. Kara swivelled her head around to the side of her, too see that the ghost was staring at her and smirking. She narrowed her eyes, and glared at him, before he disappeared. She sighed. She would have to deal with him, and cross him over, before people starting looking at her like some sort of freak because she was talking to herself.

With a heavy sigh, she returned her attention to her work and continued writing. Oblivious to the look she was receiving from a boy on her right.

When the class ended, she packed up her belongings and quickly left the room without speaking with anyone. She sighed maybe this year was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kara and Grace met each other at the gates leading into the school. They didn't say a word to one another, but Kara could see that her sister had had a worse day than she had. As they started to walk in the direction of the town centre. Kara spoke.

"How was you're first day of school?" she asked

"It was okay," Grace answered

Kara eyed her sister curiously, she could tell that something was up and Grace was lying. She hoped her father had found a proper therapist who could get through to Grace and find out what was wrong with her, because this drawn-within-herself Grace was becoming annoying. She wouldn't even open up to her sisters anymore.

The rest of the walk was in silence, a comfortable silence between sisters. The only sound being their feet on the cobbled stone path.

"Now will you help me?"

The ghost was back, Kara sighed an aggravating sigh that caused Grace to look at her questionably.

"Which part of in my own time, didn't you understand?" Kara asked

"I didn't ask anything," Grace said

"Not you sweetie," Kara said apologetically "Remember that ghost I told you and Bev about last week?"

Grace nodded

"Yeah, well he is coming back and forth when he likes, and annoying me"

"I thought you crossed him over"

"I tried, but I can't seem to find anyone with the name Caroline Styles" Kara grumbled "Though I have tried every method possible. There is no one with the name Caroline Styles"

"Have you tried registry offices?" Grace asked curiously

"No, but you've got to know date's of births and things like that, to get a Birth certificate"

"Cant you ask you ghost?"

Kara shrugged "He does seem very helpful, I know. But, what am I going to say when I actually go get this certificate? '_Hey, im Kara Connors. A ghost has sent me to find this person, so that he can cross over into the light' _That isn't going to fly. You know that"

"It was just a suggestion," Grace said "Didn't have to snap!"

"Grace im sorry," Kara sighed "Its just this guy is really bugging me,"

"Its okay," Grace mumbled, she hadn't seen a ghost since her mom died. She often wondered if seeing her mum was just her being a child, and now that she had stopped believing in her powers that she would never see a ghost. Maybe she wasn't supposed to get them, only Kara and Bev. They had always believed in their powers, always been there to cross ghosts over. But she, she had taken their mother's death a lot harder than her sisters, because she was a mommy's girl.

"Lets go home," Kara said softly, taking her sister's hand and crossing one of the many main roads, and continuing the small walk from the Elementary school to their new home

* * *

**A/N: The ending didn't turn out as I suspected it to. But I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	4. A Secret Crush and Just Friends

**

* * *

**

A/N: A big apology to my sister Bev. Im sorry that I didn't include you in the last chapter. I hope this makes up for it.

**I would just like to say, that I have re-written this chapter; because I managed to subconsciously remember a whole chunk of work of another story. The author of that story read this chapter and informed me of what I had done. And I would just like to say, that I honestly didn't mean to do it. I fell awfully terrible for what I have done…and I didn't mean to upset anyone. Im terribly sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**A Secret Crush and Just Friends**

* * *

_The Hospital was cold and dim, the lights were flickering and there was screaming coming from one end of the hallway. She turned around quickly to try and find which room the screaming was coming from, but all she could see was darkness..._

_Just at that moment a voice caught her attention, it was more or less a crying sound from a newborn baby, and she had heard this before, in the hospital when her sisters were born. She turned to the sound and sprinted down the hallway, it felt awfully long, but soon she reached the room…she pushed open the door and stepped inside._

_A woman, with golden locks hung loosely around her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled with tears. She wasn't sure if the sparkle was from tears of joy at the pink bundle in her arms, or from sadness, of the child in the nurse's arms. It seemed the child was asleep, but she knew differently. There was a wisp of grayish smoke beside the sleeping child…it soon formed, and she became aware of the small child that had once screamed as he was born._

_He turned to look at her, and she smiled sadly at him. Then he disappeared completely._

"_Jason…" the mother whispered "His name was going to be Jason James Styles"_

_The nurse nodded, before turning away, and the mother turned back to the child that had survived_

"_My little Caroline…" she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks "My sweet little Caroline…"_

With a start, Beverley Anne Connors awoke, and shot up in bed. Her breathing was slightly heavier than normal, and there was sweat on her brow, she turned her head to the side slightly and looked around her barely lit bedroom. What the hell had she just seen? This was new, this had never happened before.

"Jason Styles?" she whispered

Where had she heard that name before? Jason Styles. Styles. Caroline Styles. The woman Kara's ghost was looking for. Was this vision and her sister's ghost somewhat connected? There was only one way to find out, and that was to ask.

But not tonight, it was too late. She would have to ask, before Kara went to school tomorrow. And she started moving into her new apartment. She heaved a sigh and lay back down, her eyes closing and once again she was asleep.

* * *

The Apartment was quiet, but he couldn't think about that now, he had just gotten a call from Melinda, saying that she needed his help with tracking someone down, and he had to get to the Police station, pulling on his coat and grabbing the car keys he left his home, and closed and locked the door behind him.

A few feet away from the main front doors, he collided with an unseen person.

"Oh no," came a female voice as the boxes slipped from her grip and crashed to the floor, "Why don't you watch where your -"

Beverley Connor's cut off as she looked up into the face of some handsome stranger. His blue eyes boring into her Dark blue ones, her breathing caught in her throat. And her words disappeared from her lips.

"Oh, im so sorry" he said, and his voice vibrated in her ears, it was like music. Soft music.

She smiled "No, my fault" she answered

"How can it be you're fault?" the man asked, smirking slightly

"I don't know," she said, laughing softly as she did so "But Im sure I could think of something. Oh, im Beverley Connors. But everyone calls me Bev"

"Nice to meet you Beverley," he answered, her name rolling of his tongue, she grinned. "Im Eli. Eli James."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eli" she greeted, his name sounded perfect on her lips

"Im gonna go out on a limb here and ask, are you my new neighbor?" Eli asked, Bev was so caught up with just staring at the handsome features of his face that she almost missed the question.

She jumped, and shook her head to clear her foggy thoughts "Yes," she answered quickly "Yes. Um, my apartment is 22C,"

Eli smiled, and Bev felt her heart race "Im, 24C"

"Right opposite me?" she asked stunned

He nodded

Oh my God, she couldn't believe it. This handsome man lived right opposite her. She wondered how she was supposed to concentrate on her work, knowing that this hunk was right across the hall. Just a few feet away from her. She shook her head at the images that raced through it. Now was not the time for inappropriate thinking.

"Um," she said, trying to think of something to say, but her mind kept coming up blank "I…should really…um…get these things into my home…"

"Yeah, uh, would you like some help?" he offered

YES! Her mind screamed "Are you sure?" she asked "I don't want to be a bother"

"Its no bother at all," Eli answered her, and together they collected the boxes and their items from the floor, before Eli walked alongside her up the hallway he had just walked down.

* * *

A few hours later, Bev sat on the small double bed her father had set up for her. Her apartment was starting to look like a proper place, although the walls were still bare, and there was hardly any furniture. Except for the bed, and a table and a few chairs. Okay, so it was exactly pretty, but it was still her own place.

Her father had just left, it was 3:00pm, and he was picking her sister's up from school. Today was Grace's first appointment with her new Psychiatrist, and Kara was spending the afternoon with her, while her dad and little sister were out. As she sat in silence, her thoughts floated back to the morning, and the handsome face of Eli James filled her mind's eye.

She sighed in content, falling backwards on to her bed, a big smile on her face. Why couldn't all men be like Eli? He seemed calm, cool, collected, funny, handsome…the list was endless and she knew that if she had to list everything he was and seemed to be, she would go on for days. Just his smile made her go weak in the knees. And the way he said her name…oh, her heart must have skipped many beats earlier, it was a miracle she hadn't had a heart attack yet.

She hadn't realized that she had been lying there thinking about Eli for at least half an hour, when suddenly her younger sister's voice floated into the room. She sounded cheery about something. Had she been to her appointment yet, or was dad dropping Kara off here? Only one way to find out and she was about to, because the door had opened and Grace's voice was louder this time.

"Kara's got a boyfriend," she sang at the top of her voice "Kara got a boyfriend…"

"I DO NOT!" an irritated Kara Cutter yelled, as she entered the room followed by Grace, who was skipping along in her wake, her plat swinging behind her. "He is not my boyfriend!"

"Then who is he?" Grace asked

"He's a friend," Kara answered

"Yeah, a boy-friend!"

Kara sighed an aggravated sigh, and turned on her little sister "Look! He wanted him with his science and since im good at science I agreed to help him! That's all!"

"Yeah, that's why you agreed to meet him at the Juice Net Café, later this afternoon!"

"Grace, don't you have somewhere to be?" Kara asked "Like at the Psycho home?"

Grace folded her arms and huffed, sticking her tongue out at her middle sister, before stomping out of the room, leaving her school bag behind.

Kara grimaced at her poor choice of words, but sighed. She hated when her sister aggravated her. It was down right annoying, and the little rugrat didn't know when to quit.

"Was that necessary?" Bev asked after she had shut the door behind her retreating younger sister, and turning to Kara. Who shrugged.

"It shut her up didn't it?" Kara asked

"That's beside the point!" Bev argued "And you know it!"

Kara frowned. Okay so maybe she shouldn't have said the 'Psycho Home'. But it was all she could come up with at that particular moment. She would apologize later.

"Anyway," Bev continued "Who is this friend of yours,"

"His name is Ned Banks," Kara answered "He goes to my school, obviously, he is having a little trouble in science, and after we had that piece of homework back from the beginning of the week -"

"The one your teacher said you didn't have to do, because you were a new student?" Bev asked

"Yeah," Kara nodded "Anyway, he noticed that I had an 'A', even though I was new. And he asked if I could tutor him. Help him build up his grade"

"Ooo," Bev said "So, Grace is right. You do have a date"

"It's not a date," Kara argued "it's a study session"

"Okay, okay" Bev said, holding her hands up defensively "It's not a date. It's a study session. But let me warn you little sis…that's how they all start out" she winked, before starting to unpack some of the boxes and place them in the drawers that had been brought up earlier.

Kara stared at her sister, for a moment or two, going over what she had just heard. Before dropping down beside Bev, and helping to unpack her things.

_It's just a study session!_ She reminded herself _Just a study session. Nothing more. Nothing less!_

* * *

**A/N: There we go Beverley, I hope this makes up for the neglect in the last chapter. Oh, and I hope you all enjoyed the bit with Grace. She can be AND is…a big pain in the backside. (Love you sissy)**

**Read and Review.**

**Thank you**

**~Kara**


	5. Apologies and Rescheduling

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Apologies and Re-scheduling**

* * *

The summer sun beat down on her back as she rushed out of the double doors of her sister's apartment block, slung over her shoulder was her back pack, and over her arm was her jacket. She didn't know why she was bringing, because she didn't need it, but the air here in Grandview was colder in the night. Colder than what she was used to back in Phoenix. She stopped at the edge of the road, and looked either way before crossing into the square.

After the conversation with her father last night about running the road without checking first, was dangerous. And after he had said, he would ground her if she did it again, she wasn't going to take any chances.

As she sprinted across the square, passing many people and families, she rushed past the Antique shop, that was Melinda's and skidded to a halt outside of the Juice Net Café. It was a small little diner type place, it was really cute. In her opinion. But then again, any place she liked, she found it cute.

Standing on the side of the café, she turned her gaze on the many people all ready sitting outside, but she was looking for one person in particular. Ned Banks. But she couldn't see him.

_Maybe he is inside?_ she thought

And with the thought she turned and entered the café, it was rather cool inside and it was sweet smell of cakes and juice and…sugar. God, her sisters were going to pay for letting her come here, it was clear that neither of them had been in here yet, and knowing how hyper their sister got off of Sugar then they would never have let her come here. She just had to remember how to control herself, and stay off the sugar. Not to have too much of it.

Looking around for Ned, once more she sighed when she couldn't see him. Deciding to wait for him to show up, she ordered herself a blackcurrant slushy drink, before heading outside. After giving the waitress where she would be sitting.

She chose an empty table, near the edge of the shop, her back to the road, she placed her laptop on the table and her backpack on the floor. Her jacket just sat on the back of her chair. Once she and opened and loaded up her laptop, the waitress arrived with her drink. With a small smile, Kara paid for the drink and returned to her work and waiting.

Tapping into the Juice Net's WIFI internet, Kara logged on into the internet and brought up a few internet pages that would possibly help with her newest homework piece. After reading up on a bit of DNA Replication, she started to type up her essay.

"'_To understand the process of DNA replication, you must first be familiar with the structure of DNA. Resembling a twisted ladder, DNA is a double helix formed with nucleotides, a phosphate and sugar backbone, and nitrogenous bases. There are four bases, and each one will only bond with it's complement. Adenine will only bond with Thymine, and Cytosine with only Guanine. The double helix is antiparallel, meaning each strand runs in a different direction.'"_

She mumbled this as she typed, her fingers whizzing across the keys like there was no tomorrow. Every few minutes, she would reach for her drink and take a light sip from the straw that was protruding from the glass. The slushy was very sweet and appealing. She never would have guessed it was so good, there was only one place that she enjoyed slushies from, that was half way around the world. She never guessed the would be another place that she could love.

Placing her drink back down on the table, she looked up and around, trying to catch a glance of Ned. Maybe he was late, he could have been hung up somewhere, he wouldn't just blow her off like this…would he? He barely knew her, maybe he had better things to do, besides it wasn't like his friends liked her, she remembered the looks she had received from them earlier in school. They didn't seem very friendly to her, and she could see the loathing in their eyes. Especially one girl in particular.

Amy. Kara could remember, the girl who had loathed to see Kara even looking at Ned, her name was Amy. She sat three rows in front of Kara in Biology. She wondered, if Amy was with Ned and was keeping him away from this study session that they had agreed to do today, just out of spite and jealously. _If that's true, then she is jealous over nothing._ Kara thought _Me and Ned are just friends…well, more of acquaintances…than friends_

* * *

"Come on Ned," Amy pleaded "one movie wont kill you"

"I really cant, Amy" Ned said "I gotta go…im already late"

"Where are you going anyway?" Clara, Amy's best friend asked "What's so important that you cant hang out with your friends. Remember, its movie night. We do this every Friday"

"Yeah, well I cant make it tonight" Ned explained "I got other plans"

"Plans that don't include your friends?" Thomas asked

Ned sighed, this was getting tiring, he had to leave…Kara was probably already at the Juice Net waiting for him, he couldn't very well leave her there looking like an idiot. He wasn't that type of guy, and besides, she looked lonely at school, surrounded by no one but herself, while everyone else talked about her.

Even his own friends talked about her, behind her back, saying she was a strange girl. Always talking to herself, once or twice she had been caught out in class for talking to herself, but she had merely explained that she was going over the coursework to herself. It was a good lie, but he could see through it. He could see that she was concentrating on other things beside her work.

She really seemed like a sweet, intelligent girl. She had to be intelligent, she hadn't even been in their science class for more than a week, and she had already grasped the idea of Iron versus Oxygen…and not to mention she had completed the Homework essay on **When Iron and Oxygen Atoms Collide**. Not even the smartest girl, Casey Clark, could understand what their teacher was saying, and yet, came what appeared to be an ordinary girl and she got it straight away.

"Ned?" Thomas's voice rang out, interfering with his thoughts

Ned shook his head and turned back to his friends, all of whom were staring at him, curiously.

"Im sorry guys," He apologized "But I cant make it…okay…some other time"

And with that, he got up from his seat on the wall beside Amy, and quickly hurried down the street.

* * *

Kara sighed deeply, as she glanced up from her watch. It was getting late, her father had to have been back from Grace's appointment now, he was probably waiting for her in Bev's apartment. She finished her drink, and quickly collected her things, her laptop, and backpack, she slung the strap over her shoulder after she had put on her jacket. It had gotten colder sitting at the same table, she had chosen over an hour ago.

Ned had stood her up, it was obvious, but why was she so…upset? Hurt?, she couldn't even think of a word to describe how she felt right now. She really thought, that he was different, he seemed different. But it seemed she was wrong, and she had let the people here play her like an instrument. Well, that wouldn't happen again, she was sure of that. Once packed, she got up from her seat, and left the small café, making her way once more down the path and turning left into the square.

Her sister's apartment was just across the road, she could see the kitchen light on from where she stood, and the part entrance. There were a number of shadows in there, probably her father and sisters. Shaking her head and making her way slowly across the path, to the memorial statue, Kara felt the breeze pick up a bit. It was a Friday night. A rather cold on or so it seemed.

She wondered if her dad would take her and her sisters to the movies or something? You know something to do, just for the sake of it. It wasn't like any of the sisters had any friends around here, not yet anyway. And if things kept up the way they were going, it seemed they never would.

"Kara," came a familiar voice

Kara, stopped in her tracks and turned slightly, glancing up over her shoulder she saw the familiar face of Ned Banks, making his way, carefully across the road from the Antique store that she got her necklace from. She waited for him to catch up with her, although she wasn't sure why. He had just left her looking like an idiot, sitting alone at a table in front of a popular café.

"I am so sorry," he apologized, as soon as he was level with her "I am so late I know, but my friends…well, to cut a long story short…tonight was supposed to be movie night with my friends. And when I told them I couldn't make it, they started asking 20 questions. And it sort of all got out of control…I hope you can forgive me…If I had you're number I would have called to tell you I was running late…I would never have left you there alone, on purpose"

Kara smiled softly at his ramblings "Ned…" she said, cutting across him as he had opened his mouth to speak once more "Please…stop apologizing…I get it. You got friends to deal with…I understand…I just wish you had remembered you're commitment to them before you agreed to meet up with me tonight"

"My mom say's I can be a bit forgetful sometimes," he grinned sheepishly

Kara laughed softly at his attempts to make up for his lateness "Next time you have a commitment to make, then don't worry about me…okay. I should have guessed you had other plans tonight, I mean, what local kid doesn't have plans on a Friday night"

Ned frowned in confusion "I don't understand? Don't you have any plans for tonight. I mean, for the last week, you have been a local kid"

"I don't have friends Ned," Kara answered "The only friends I have are my sisters…"

"What about me?" he asked

"Are you my friend, Ned?" she asked curiously, a smile coming to her lips

"I can if you want me to be," he answered her

"I'd like that…" she answered "Thanks"

"Since I missed our study session," he said "How about we re-schedule?"

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, was he seriously asking her to meet up with him again?

"I don't know…go for a walk…maybe?" he asked. He sounded kinda awkward, but it was the thought that counted.

"I'd like that," she answered, a dull blush rising in her cheeks. She prayed that he wouldn't see it.

"Say tomorrow?" Ned questioned "Meet you here…say noon?"

Kara nodded "Noon here at the square…I'll see you then…"

She turned away from him and headed once more to the other end of the Square, before stopping and reaching into her pocket of her jacket. She quickly scribbled something down onto a small piece of paper from her book in her arm and turned back to face Ned.

She approached him slowly, pressing the small piece of paper into his hand.

"Encase you can't make it," she said "Good night, Ned"

And with that she sprinted back across the street and into the apartment building that was her sisters.

Ned watched her go with curiosity, before looking down at the paper she had given him. He unfolded it and grinned at the written on the back. It was 11 numbers long. Her cell phone number.

Folding the paper up and sliding it into his Hoodie's pocket, he swore to himself that he wouldn't forget her tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Slight fluff between Kara and Ned in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews would be kindly appreciated, and a big shout out to my reviews that I have now. Especially twilightgirl1395. Thank you for the review. Im glad to hear that you are enjoying this story as much as your twilight fics. Thank you for the review, it made me smile.**

**~Kara**

* * *


	6. Caroline Styles

**A/N: I noticed I have been skipping the ghosts of this story and going on about the characters daily lives. So here is a catch up with the ghosts and our sisters. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Caroline Styles**

* * *

"Mum, everything is going to be perfect," 19-year-old Caroline Styles said, as she sat down in front of her mother in the conservatory of their home. "Beside's Melina is 12 months old, she isn't going to remember it"

"No, but we will" Margret Styles said, as she looked at her oldest daughter, she then frowned as she brushed a stray piece of hair from her daughters face "He would have been your age the day of her christening…"

Caroline sighed sadly, she hated it when her mother started talking about her brother. It wasn't that she hated her brother, she had never known him. He had died during child birth, she was kinda sad when she learnt this because he had left her to fight this world alone. But there had been complications.

"Can we not think about that right now?" Caroline asked, she didn't want to think of her brother now, it was a time to be happy, her new little sister was getting christened in the morning.

"Mum?" came the voice of Caroline's second brother Justin Styles, and two minutes later he came into view "Oh, hey Caroline…"

"Hey Justin," Caroline answered, she and Justin had never been close. There were 4 years between them, and they moved in different social circles.

"What is it Justin?" Margret asked, looking up at her youngest son

"Um, this is going to sound weird, but, I found this in my room" he handed over a slip of paper

Margret took the slip and read it carefully, her hand flying to her mouth as she gasped, and the slip went floating to the ground.

"Mum?" Justin and Caroline said together, both reaching for her at the same time

"What is it?" Justin asked

Margret just shook her head, and reached for the note before any of her children could read it. Although it was only two words, she didn't want them to read it, and then bombard her with questions. She didn't want to drag them into her past, it wasn't fair on them and it most certainly wasn't fair on her. But who the hell had left this slip?

"Justin, did you read this when you found it?" Margret asked

The 15-year-old shook his head, as he stared at his mother. What the note said? Maybe he should have read it before he handed it over. But it was like someone was watching him, when he had found the slip. Like a ghostly figure. But ghosts weren't real. They were just figments of a child's imagination. If they really were real then his older brother would be here with them, wouldn't he?

"Im gonna go find your father," Margret said "Caroline, its getting late sweetheart, could you bathe Melina for me?"

"Of course mum," Caroline said, before getting to her feet and brushing past her brother as she sprinted up the stairs into her little sisters bedroom. She pushed open the door and entered with a bright smile on her face as Melina stood in her crib, a toothy grin on her lips.

"Car-Car" she said, when she saw her older sister, her little arms going into the air, indicating she wanted to be picked up.

"Hello princess," Caroline said with a bright smile, before she wrapped her arms around the baby's waist and pulled her out of the crib, and balanced her on her hip "We going for a bath, before you're big day tomorrow?"

The baby laughed, and Caroline smiled as she turned towards the door, there was a draught of cold air, before the door slammed shut before her eyes. Being claustrophobia as she was, Caroline reached for the door and tried pulling it open, but it seemed to be jammed. Turning and putting her little sister back down in the crib, she turned back to the door and pulled with both hands and with all her might. But the door remained motionless.

"MUM!" she screamed "DAD! JUSTIN! ANYONE!"

But there was no sound from the other side of the door. She was starting to panic, she hated being in a room with the doors closed. Fear and Panic was flooding her body and she wanted more than anything to get out. Tears were appearing in her eyes, and the sounds of Melina's whimpers behind her, wasn't helping.

Turning back to her baby sister, she brushed away her tears, before picking her up once more and cradling her close to her chest. She crossed to the window, and looked out. There was no one in the garden, it was deserted. Didn't her father say he was going to be in the garden all afternoon? Where was he? Her mother should have been out there too.

A crash caused her to spin around, to see that the shelf behind her, that had been carrying her sisters toys, had come away from the wall completely. This freaked her out further, the shelf had been nailed to the wall, how the hell did it come away so cleanly.

She looked down at her sister, cradling her close to her chest.

Things were going wrong. It was like she was being haunted. But she didn't believe in that type of stuff. Hauntings, and ghosts. There was no such thing. She crossed the room once more, so she stood behind the door again, and slammed her hands on it as hard as she could. She had to be heard. Her mother had to hear her. It was the only way out, because she couldn't open the door.

"MUM! PLEASE!" she cried, trying hard not to scare her little sister, she just wanted to get out

There was no answer from behind the door.

"Who's there?" she asked boldly, although she felt anything but "Please…tell me who you are"

There was no answer. She started to cry again, tears spilling over her eye-lids. Her eyes were already red with tears and they were stinging, she wanted to get out. Her breathing was coming in short gasps, and her legs were starting to feel like lead, as she lowered herself down into the rocking chair beside the window, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialled her mother's number.

She waited for her mother to answer and when she did she spoke, in a sharp rapid voice as she tried to remain calm.

"Mom…"

"Caroline?" Margret's voice turned from soft to sharp over the line "Caroline, sweetheart? Where are you? Are you all right?"

"Mom…im in Melina's room…the door is jammed…and I cant get out! Im scared mom"

"Okay baby," Margret said "Sit tight…dad's coming"

"Okay," Caroline choked and the second she hung up the phone she heard the pounding footsteps of her fathers on the stairs. Followed by his voice.

"Caroline!"

"Dad!" Caroline said, getting to her feet "Dad the door wont open!"

"Stay away from the door baby, im coming in!"

Caroline stepped behind the chair, still clutching Melina closed to her. There was a thud and a crash, as the bedroom door came away from the hinges and crashed to the floor. Her father came into view, and Caroline breathed deeply, her lungs aching. She hadn't even realized that she had been holding her breath so long.

"Caroline? Melina?"

Margret Styles appeared behind her husband, ducking under his arms she wrapped her arms tightly around her eldest and youngest daughters and hugged them tightly. Caroline then felt herself break down, she felt Melina being taken from her grip, and when her arms were free she wrapped them tightly around her mother and cried hard into her shoulder.

"Mom, I was so scared" she cried

"Its okay baby," Margret whispered, stroking her daughters hair "Its okay…you're okay now…"

"Shh baby," Charlie Styles said, placing his hand on his eldest daughter's shoulder "Everything's okay…you're safe…we aren't going to let anything happen to you"

Caroline gave her parents a watery smile, before turning to her little sister who was straining in her father's arms to get to her. She took hold of Melina, who wrapped her little arms around her older sisters neck, and hugged her tightly. Caroline smiled and pressed a kiss to her little sisters hair.

It was over.

But she didn't believe that it was over for long. This had been happening on and off for a week now. This was the first time it had freaked her out this bad. She wanted to know how to stop it. But she didn't know how to stop it, or if anyone could at all.

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy this? Please say yes. I found it slightly difficult to write. Jason (our ghosts) seems to nice than most ghost's in the TV Show. But hey, he isn't letting on to much information. **

**Next Chapter****: The Invitation**

**Preview****: **_The night was beautiful, the stars twinkled brightly in the velvety black sky. "I had a great time tonight…" he whispered to her softly, before leaning in slowly…_

* * *


	7. The Date

**A/N: Chapter goes out to my sister Bev. Hope you enjoy it hun.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Date**

* * *

Beverley Anne Connors, growled as she pulled her clothes out of the wardrobe, and threw them over her shoulder. She was going nuts, she had a date in less than an hour, and she had nothing to wear. She wanted to look special tonight, it was the first date she had had in a long time, and it was with the man of her dreams. Literally. She smiled as the handsome face of Eli James floated into her mind's eye; she had been exiting the hospital yesterday, after her interview for a job, when she had walked straight into him and Melinda Gordon. After apologizing, and Melinda running off inside to visit her husband, leaving Eli with Bev. They had got to talking and walking...and did some more talking. And eventually he had asked her out. Of course she had said yes, or she wouldn't be here, looking for something to wear. Something suitable, but also something classy. Something sophisticated but yet something sassy.

"Oh," she said, reaching for one of the denim skirts she had left in the corner of the closet, she pulled it out and held it up to the full length mirror behind her "No!" she sighed, throwing it over her shoulder, hearing it land on the bed with a soft thud. She turned back to the wardrobe, to see that it was almost empty. This was going to take forever. Or not. With a bright smile, she spun around and headed straight for her bed, what she needed was advice, what she needed was someone to tell her if the outfit she had chosen was right. It if matched or clashed. What she needed...were her sisters.

She plucked the phone up from the stand beside the bed, and dialled her father's house number. The phone rung, before Kara answered.

"_Hello?"_ Kara asked down the line, and Bev could hear low rustling from the other side of the phone

"Kara?" she said "Its me...Bev? You know the older sister that you aint visited for almost a week?"

She heard her sister groan, before speaking _"Yeah, funny story...uh, you know...uh...school...homework...the works"_

"Huh-uh," Bev said, she could tell her sister was lying "And you've never been able to tell a lie for a lifetime...besides, that's not why I called...I called, because I have a date in an hour, with Eli and I need help picking out some clothes...do you think you could get dad to bring you over?"

"_What don't you trust me to drive over there?"_

"You're not allowed to drive unless you have got a someone in the car with you..." Bev answered her

"_I'll have Grace"_ came her answer

"You know what I mean..." Bev said "If dad can't bring you, then I can come pick you up if need be?"

"_Well dad's heading into work in a few minutes, I'll get him to drop us off,"_ Kara answered

"But how you going to get home?"

_"Looks like we're not"_ Kara answered "_Looks like you got us sleeping over, Bev!"_

"No...No!" Bev said, but her sister didn't hear her, because Kara was already shouting out to Grace on the other line "Kara! Kara!" Bev yelled down the line

"_Graciey! Get you're things. We're sleeping over at Bev's tonight! I'd get you're sleeping bag too...I think we'll be camping on the floor!"_

There was a pause for a second, before Grace's voice sounded very distantly _"Okay!"_

_"See you soon," _Kara's voice said, once she had returned to the phone, there was a click, and then the dialling tone.

Bev sighed and stared at the phone for a few minutes. Maybe inviting her sisters over was a bad idea.

* * *

"What about this?" Kara asked holding up the third outfit her sister had gone through since she had gotten there, Grace was lying on the bed on her stomach, she had been reading her homework book, but was now covered in clothes that Kara had discarded because either she didn't like them or Bev didn't. She was glaring at her sisters, for thinking she was a clothes rack.

"Here's an idea!" Grace said "Next time you say no, put the clothes back in the wardrobe…and not on me!"

Bev and Kara stop talking about the clothes and looked up at her, both covering their mouths as they giggled at the sight of her

"Oh, very funny!" Grace hissed, throwing a pair of jeans at Bev from where she lay "Just clean this up!"

"Yes mum," Kara said, shoving her sister playfully, before turning back to Bev "Go try this on" she handed over a shirt and a skirt, before watching her sister leave the room for the bathroom.

"Wow, look at this" Grace said, pulling out a paper bag from under the bed "Oh, my God,"

"What is it?" Kara asked, pressing send on her phone and rolling over to see what her sister was looking at, her eyes became wide, "That's mom's," she said, jumping up from the bed and standing up "Mom wore this on her anniversary to dad, the year before she died, Graciey…don't you remember?"

Grace shook her head "No," she answered "But it looks gorgeous…you know, Bev should so wear this tonight"

Kara nodded, and turned as her older sister returned to the room

"What do you think?" she asked

Kara and Grace looked at one another with a smile,

"We got a better idea," Grace said "Wear this…it will look perfect on you"

Kara handed over the dress, and without a word pushed Bev into the bathroom, holding the door shut. She could hear her sister protesting about it being their mother's dress, but she didn't let her out. She knew, that Bev knew, that they only way she was getting out. Was to put on the dress. Soon after a short while of protesting the bathroom became silent. Kara moved away from the door and dropped down onto her knees in front of the wardrobe and started going through the shoes her sister owned.

Not wanting to get hit with a stiletto, Grace joined her.

"So, im guessing Mom's dress was a Forever Unique," Kara said

"Why do you say that?" Grace asked

"Mom, never wore anything that everybody else was wearing, she liked to be different"

Grace nodded "It had a velvet trim and pink ribbons" she added, looking towards her sister "Plus is was satin"

Kara nodded, taking all the detail into consideration, she then dug deep in the closet and pulled out a pair of shoes "The Steven Madden Tayla Suede Ankle Strapped Heeled Court Shoes"

"Wow, that's a mouthful!" Grace breathed

Kara nodded "But they would be perfect for Bev," she said, and pulling herself to her feet turned to the sound of the bathroom door opening. Bev walked out wearing the dress, she was flattening it around her sides, but she looked gorgeous.

"Perfect," Grace said with a bright smile "Eli is gonna be breathless…"

Glancing at the clock, Kara panicked, Eli would be here to pick Bev up soon "Quick, put these on" she passed the shoes over, and watched as her sister slipped them on, Grace then grabbed a black shoulder purse from the top of the wardrobe, and started filling it with Bev's cell phone and money purse just as there came a knock on the door.

Bev squealed, as Grace passed her a small black cardigan and her bag, and Kara bounded towards the door. With a quick hug goodbye and a whispered goodnight, Bev left with an astounded Eli, leaving Kara and Grace laughing in her apartment building.

* * *

The date had gone amazing; they had gone for an outstanding meal, somewhere outside of town. Bev hadn't had so much time. She got to know Eli better, and was really looking forward to spending more time with him. He truly was an amazing person. She now stood outside her apartment room, two hours after she had gone out. There was no sound coming from behind the door, so she assumed her sisters were sleeping, or probably watching TV quietly.

"I had a great time tonight," Bev said, smiling up at Eli softly

He nodded "Me too,"

For a few more seconds they stared at one another, it seemed like a lifetime later, that they actually moved, and the movement caught Bev by surprise. Instead of moving and stepping back, he inclined his head slightly to the left and started to lean in.

Bev felt her breath catch in her throat, was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her…well that answer was simple, of course she did, but it had only been their first date. It would be moving to fast. But seeing as his eyes closed and continued to move in, Bev threw caution to the window and leaned in also.

It was like time was slowing down, before his lips pressed softly against her cheek, they lingered there for a second or two, before he pulled back.

"I had a real great time to night," he said, looking down at her, once he had pulled back "We should do it again sometime"

Bev nodded, as she watched him step away from her and approach the door opposite her. She removed her keys from her purse, and clicked them into the lock behind her; she smiled once more at him, and entered her apartment. Her sisters were flat out on the double bed, the TV flickering from the corner of the room. The DVD it seemed that they had been watching, had run its course and switched off. Leaving the TV flicker, as the people who were watching it, slept peacefully. She smiled softly, switched off the TV, before grabbing her Pyjamas and heading to the bathroom to change out of her evening clothes and into her bed clothes.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. The Seventh instalment of The Sisterhood.**

**Who wants to see some history of the Sisterhood? Mhmm…well, we'll see what happens next time.**

**Leave me reviews, they make me smile.**

**Next Chapter: **_History of the Sisterhood_

**Sneak Peek: **_"Beware! At some future date, my descendants will rise. Three sisters, their combined powers will be greater than those of any Whisperer of my time or theirs!"_

**~Kara xxx**


	8. History of The Sisterhood

**A/N: I thought maybe we should learn a bit more about the Connor's sisters. The Sisterhood. I think its time we learnt about where they came from.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**History of The Sisterhood**

* * *

**The Vision**

_The night was clear, the smell of smoke lingered in the air, swirling around against the darkness. Small white puffs of it swirled up past her eyes. There was soft murmurs could be heard, and she raised her head to see who was making them. There was a congregation of people in front of her, one man stood in front of her at the base of the platform on which she was standing on. To her right, stood another woman, she had shoulder length chocolate brown hair, and to her left, stood another woman with shoulder length brown hair._

"_You ladies have been accused of using dark Magic," the man said, the look on his face was a look of disgust "You were seen using magic at the clock tower, and causing panic and fear to travel throughout the town with you're accusations of ghosts walking amongst us. What do you have to say for yourselves?"_

_She smirked, and he eyes her curiously. He stepped a few inches closer, only to have me spit in his face – blood, dirt and saliva making its way onto his clean skin. He wiped his face angrily, and she merely smiled back._

"_You have no idea what you are dealing!" she shouted to the town's people, all of whom had come to see them burn "The Sisterhood will rise in strength and powers. You will be left defenceless! And we shall have vengeance!"_

"_Do you know why we use Greenwood?" the man asked, holding a torch in his left hand, and the centre woman glanced down at the green wood she and the two others were conveniently tied to. "To make it last longer," he answered himself, then spoke louder for the towns folk to hear, "YOU SHALL BURN FOR YOUR SINS! IN THE ETERNAL FLAMES OF HELL!" he put the torch to the base of the wood, and it erupted in flames, before he proceeded to the other girls. The flames began creeping their way up her skin, and she tilted her head back._

"_You will see!" She shouted, before letting out a piercing scream for him to hear. It was working; she could see the flames licking her skin. See it burn under the heat. But felt no pain. She was going to die painlessly, along with her two sisters. They would be back…they could see. And then they would make sure that they were more powerful than ever. They would make sure of that._

_The three girls let rip another scream for the people, as they cheered and spoke of God and how they would pay for their sins._

* * *

Back in the present day, of 2009, Melinda Gordon, jolted out of bed, her face and body was covered in sweat, and fear coursed furiously through her entire body. What she had just seen felt so real, like she had actually been there and lived wasn't even sure if it was possible, because she didn't feel like she was in her own body.

What the hell had she seen? Who had she possessed?

The only explanation as to why she could hear, see and feel everything that was happening was that she had possessed the person who was being burned. The woman in her dream, the one who had been accused of dark Magic. She, Melinda Gordon had possessed a woman of the passed, and died in her place. The name of the woman remained a mystery.

But she was sure that she could find out.

Glancing across at her husband Jim, she threw back the bedcovers, and slipped out of bed, pulling on her dressing gown as she went. She then softly, shuffled across the floor, and left the room for the living room below. Once she was alone, she set about, uploading her search bar, so that she could find out what she had seen in her dreams.

_Salem Witch Trials._

There were bound to be a million hits to this, but she was looking for one. Maybe she could get lucky. Only time would tell.

The screen changed, and a million to one links appeared. She read through a few descriptive summaries, before clicking on a link. The third page that appeared was black, and the text was white. She curled up on the sofa, with her legs under her, the laptop balanced on her legs, as she started to scroll through the information.

The information held nothing about what she was looking for.

Thinking back on her dream, she remembered something that the woman had spoken of. The Sisterhood. What was it?

Going back to her search bar she re-entered her searches.

_Salem Witch Trials. The Sisterhood._

Maybe now, she would have a higher chance.

Another million-to-one links appeared. Clicking on the third link, a black screen appeared once more. This time it was labelled. The Sisterhood.

**The Sisters: **_Laila Lewis, Leanne Mason and Sienna Grace._

**Purpose: **_Unidentified_

**Enemies: **_The Darkside. The Brotherhood. Gabriel, Shaun and Damien._

**Base of Operations: **_the Forest out skirting Grandview. New York._

**History**

_The history of the Sisterhood goes all the way back to their ancestors, Lila Lewis, Leanne Mason and Sienna Grace. Ghost Whisperers around the time of the Salem Witch hunts. Lila Lewis, Leanne and Sienna, was believed to be sisters. Each possessed powers to see, hear and feel Ghosts. During the witch trials, they were classed as witches, and were burned at the stake. As they burned, Lila prophesised that, at some future date, three sisters, their descendants, would be born, their each combined powers greater than those of any 'Ghost Whisperer' as she claimed herself and her sisters to be. Each one of the future children would be possessed with one each of their powers. Together, as, The Sisterhood, no evil spirit known to the world could stand against them._

_The Prophecy has eventually come to pass almost three centuries after Lila, Sienna and Leanne's time. We know this is true. But who the descendants of these three sister Ghost Whisperer's are?_

Melinda blinked as she looked up from the laptop screen. Was it true? Could the Three Connor sisters, she had met a few weeks ago be the three children prophesized three centuries ago?

Going back to the search engine she typed in the names:

_Laila Lewis. Leanne Mason. Sienna Grace._

But before she hit search, she added one last word.

_Descendants._

The screens changed, and Melinda clicked on the first links. A Family tree. Maybe this could help. She typed in the three Connor children's names and pressed 'Enter'

Her discovery surprised her more than anything ever could. Beverley, Kara and Grace Connors…were in fact, related to Laila Lewis, Leanne Mason and Sienna Grace. They were the prophesized three. The three who were supposed to be so powerful, that no evil could possess or stand against them.

They were –

_The Sisterhood!_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this didn't exactly turn out the way I had planned. But I hope you can understand where I am heading to with it. the vision was of Laila, Leanne and Sienna. (Melinda had possessed Lila)**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think.**

**~Kara**


	9. Halloween: The Horror Movie

**A/N: Well I couldn't really decide on whom to write about in this chapter, so I decided we should catch up a bit more with all the sisters.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Halloween: The Horror Movie**

* * *

"Remember now…you're Halloween history papers are due in tomorrow," Mrs Matthews called over the noise, as everyone started to pack away their books. The only person who seemed to be listening was 16-year-old Kara Connors.

The teenager was sitting at the back of her class, as she usually did, taking her time to pack away her stuff. It was the second week into the school year, and she hadn't had trouble with her ghost Jason within those two weeks. She was growing worried, but she was also enjoying it. Maybe he had gone off to bug her sister Bev or something. But at least she had time to concentrate on her studies and not worry about crossing him over.

"Hey,"

Kara looked up quickly, to see Ned Banks standing in front of her desk. She smiled. Ned had become an epic friend to her, of course he was her only friend, but she didn't seem to mind that.

"Hey," she answered

Glancing over his shoulder she saw his friends waiting for him at the door. Amy was glaring at her as usual, but she brushed her off

"Um…me and the guys are heading into town later," Ned said "Maybe catch a movie…you wanna come?"

"Um," Kara said, glancing at his friends again, she wasn't really welcome in that social circle "I cant…I have a lot of homework to catch up on…and that History of Halloween paper is due in tomorrow, and I haven't started it yet. So…im gonna pass on that. Thanks anyway"

"Oh," Ned said, his tone of voice told her that he was disappointed

She hated disappointing him, but she couldn't tell him that she couldn't go, because his friends didn't approve of her. And she knew that she shouldn't care about what his friends thought, but she didn't want to start any trouble. Especially with Amy.

"Some other time?" Kara asked

"Yeah…sure" Ned answered

"Miss Connors, Mr Banks…" Mrs Matthews spoke up "I suggest you hurry up your conversation and hurry along to you're next class…you're going to be late"

"Yes, Mrs Matthews" they both answered together, before leaving at the same time.

Ned's friends were waiting just beyond the door for him.

"What you got now?" Ned asked "I got…Chemistry…"

"Uh," Kara said, unsure before consulting her timetable "I got…Biology…"

"Same side of the school," he said with a smile "I'll walk you there…"

"Oh you don't have to, I think after two weeks of being in this school, I can find it"

"I want to," he answered, before turning to his friends "I'll meet you guys in class" he then gripped her arm and led her away. He had a good idea, as to why she didn't want to catch a movie with him tonight.

* * *

_Halloween's origins date back to the ancient Celtic festival of Samhain._

_The Celts who lived 2,000 years ago in the area that is no Ireland, the United Kingdom and Northern France, celebrated their new year on November 1. This day marked the end of the summer and the harvest and the beginning of the dark, cold winter, a time of year that was often associated with human death. Celts believed that on the night before the New Year, the boundary between the worlds of the livings and the dead became blurred. On the night of October 31, they celebrated Samhain, when it was believed that the ghosts of the dead returned to earth._

_In addition to causing trouble and damaging crops, Celts thought that the presence of the otherworldly spirits made it easier for the Druids, or Celtic priests, to make predictions about the future. For a people entirely dependent on the volatile natural world, these prophecies were an important source of comfort and direction during the long, dark winter._

_To commemorate the event, Druids built huge sacred bonfires, where the people gathered to burn crops and animals as sacrifices to the Celtic deities._

_During the celebration, the Celts wore costumes, typically consisting of animal heads and skin, and attempted to tell each other's fortunes. When the celebration was over, they re-lit their hearth fires, which they had extinguished earlier that evening, from the scared bonfire to help protect them during the coming winter._

_By A.D. 43, Romans had conquered the majority of Celtic territory. In the course of the four hundred years that they ruled the Celtic lands, two festivals of Roman origin were combined with traditional Celtic celebration of Samhain._

_The first was Feralia, a day in late October when the Romans traditionally commemorated the passing of the dead. The second was a day to honour Pomona, the Roman goddess of fruit and trees. The symbol of Pomona is the apple and the incorporation of this celebrating in Samhain probably explains the tradition of 'bobbing' for apples that is practiced today on Halloween._

A knock at the door, was heard under the loud music that was playing throughout the room, Kara Connor's looked up as she reached for the remote that turned down the volume of her CD player in the corner of the room. The music ceased and Bev and Grace entered the room, Grace jumping on the bed as she did so.

"Hey," Kara said, closing her laptop as Bev joined her on the bed "What's up?"

"Me and Grace were going to catch a movie; we wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Bev asked

Kara looked down at her essay, she was halfway through it. But she had already told Ned that she couldn't go to a movie because she had homework to do. What if she saw him there? She sighed.

"Give me a sec to finish this?" she asked indicating to her paperwork "Im almost done"

"Sure," Bev said "Meet us downstairs when you're ready"

Kara nodded and smiled as her two sisters left the room. She reached for her remote once more and turned the volume of her music up loud. _Sexy Bitch – David Guetta feat Akon_ was playing. She smiled and went back to her typing.

_By the 800s, the influence of Christianity had spread into Celtic lands. In the seventh century, Pope Boniface IV designated November 1 All Saints' Day, a time to honour saints and martyrs. It is wildly believed today that the pope was attempting to replace the Celtic festival of the dead with a related, but church-sanctioned holiday. The celebration was also called All-hallows or All-Hallowmas (from Middle English Alholowmesse meaning All Saints' Day) and the night before it, the night of Samhain, began to be called All-hallows Eve and, eventually, Halloween. Even later, in A.D. 1000, the church would make November 2 All Soul's Day, a day to honour the dead. It was celebrated similarly to Samhain, with big bonfires, parades, and dressing up in costumes as saints, angels, and devils. Together, the three celebrations, the eve of All Saints', All Saints', and All Souls' were called Hallowmas._

Once she had finished, Kara read through the piece once more, before pressing 'save'. Once satisfied to closed down the laptop and placed it under the pillows on her bed. This is where she kept it when she wasn't at home. It was safe there. She knew that, because nobody entered her room.

She then hopped off the bed, stretched, before setting around to find comfortable clothes. She picked a pair of black leggings, a purple t-shirt with silver writing on the front, before pulling on a pair of hug boots, and brushing her hair up into a high ponytail. She then grabbed her black jacket from the back of the door along with her cell-phone and small shoulder bag; she was throwing it over her head, as she stepped off the bottom step into the living room. Her sisters were sitting on the sofa and chair watching TV.

"Ready?" Kara asked, unlocking her touch screen phone, to check if she had any missed calls or messages. The way she was playing her music earlier, it wouldn't have surprised her if she had many missed calls or messages. She grinned, when the main screen appeared, and Ned's name flashed across the screen.

"What you grinning about?" Grace asked, leaning over the back of the chair to get a glimpse of Kara's phone

"Hey!" Kara hissed, pulling her phone from view, as she read the text before replying quickly, she hit send then followed her sisters out of the house.

* * *

The windows were rolled down, and the music was playing. This was a typical thing for the three sisters to do. The music that was playing at this particular moment was _American Idiot _by _Green-day. _The three Connor sisters were singing along to the lyrics, as they pulled into car-park or the Movie house. The music ended as the Engine was cut.

"What we seeing?" Grace asked, as she climbed out of the back seat, followed closely by her sisters.

There were three consecutive slams of doors, and then a bleep as Bev automatically locked the car and set the alarm.

"Well since it is in Halloween of Friday," Kara said "Most of the movies are gonna be horror,"

Grace nodded.

Neither of the sisters was afraid of Horror movies. Not like most of their friends from Phoenix.

Once inside the warm hallway of the Movie house, Grace, Bev and Kara looked around for a suitable film to watch.

"How about Dawn of the Dead?" Grace asked

"Nah," Bev answered "What about that…" she pointed at a bored near the back of the hall

"Last house on the Left?" Kara asked, looking around at the sign, she looked towards Grace, who shook her head. "No…Grace doesn't want too"

"Well we gotta pick something," Bev answered, looking back at her sisters

"How about Halloween?" Kara asked "We aint seen that one yet"

"Yeah," Grace said, without looking up.

Bev looked around at her middle sister, then at the poster, then down at her younger sister. She shrugged, and went to buy the tickets. While Kara dragged Grace with her to buy the popcorn and drinks. She smiled as she approached the concessions stand, only to find Ned Banks standing there.

"You got my message then?" she asked, stopping in front of him

"Yeah," he answered "How come you wouldn't come with the others?"

Kara sighed "Im not exactly welcome with you're friends," she answered "I didn't want to cause trouble…speaking of which…were are you're friends?"

"After you said that you couldn't make it," Ned started "I said that I couldn't go…"

"So you lied to them?"

Ned grinned. "What you seeing?"

"Halloween"

"Awesome. Mind if I join?"

"That's why I asked if you wanted to meet me here…" Kara said "I actually thought you're friends would be here…but never mind" she smiled "Grace run and tell Bev, that Ned is here…"

"Okay," Grace answered, and took off through the crowds back towards her older sister

"Come on," Kara said, as she returned to her assigned job of getting popcorn and drinks. She got four cartons of popcorn and cola drinks, for her, her sisters and Ned. Before the two friends returned to the centre of the movie home, and met up with Bev and Grace.

"Hi, Ned" Bev said, with a smile at seeing the boy with her sister

Kara glared at her sister, as Grace took her popcorn and drink from Kara, and taking her ticket from Bev. She then led the way into the cinema with Halloween was playing.

* * *

It was about half an hour into the movie, Bev and Grace were attached to one another so tightly, that it was hard to know where Bev ended and Grace started. Kara on the other hand, was sitting beside Ned, and had jumped out of her seat nearly a million times. At this moment she hated herself for suggesting this film, it was freaking her out, but yet she remained stuck to her seat in curiosity.

The killer flashed across the screen, and Kara jumped as a woman behind her screamed. Her hand flew up to cover her eyes, as she hid her face against Ned's shoulder. She heard him chuckle, before glaring at him through the dark.

"It's not funny," she said

"I think it is," he answered her

"Is it over?" she asked

He was silent for a minute, before he answered "Yes,"

Sighing, Kara looked back at the screen, only to scream and turn away again, "That wasn't funny, Ned!" she whimpered, as she heard the screams on the screen once more. Her free hand shot down and linked itself to his, although she hadn't seemed to notice.

"This is the last time, I choose a Halloween Horror!" she whimpered

"Okay, it's over for real this time" Ned answered

"You promise?" she whispered, terrified to look up

"I promise"

Kara felt his breath tickle her neck, and she felt the colour in her face rise. She was really happy that it was too dark, for him to see her face. She would have died if he had seen her blush right now.

She turned her head a fraction of an inch to the side, and sighed softly as the scene had changed. She couldn't wait for this to be over…she wanted to go home.

* * *

The movie finally ended, and couples, after couples flooded out of the cinema. The lasts to leave were Bev, Grace, Kara and Ned.

"Okay, next time we go see a movie," Grace said, once they were outside "You!" she pointed at Kara "aint choosing the movie!"

Kara shrugged "Yeah, I aint choosing a Halloween Horror, anymore"

"I think Eric has rubbed off on you," Bev answered

"Eric has done nothing to me!" Kara snapped heatedly

Ned gave her a strange look, but she ignored him and glared up at her older sister, she couldn't believe she would go that far, especially in front of Ned.

"He would have dragged into that film, and forced me to watch it whether I was scared or not!" she finished

Grace exchanged a look with Bev, she knew that it was a sensitive subject with Kara, bring up Eric Langley. He was a nice guy, but had a real bad attitude, especially when he was around Kara.

"Sorry," Bev answered "I forget…"

"Who's Eric?" Ned asked curiously, looking around at Kara

Kara looked up at him, before shaking her head "Just an old friend from Phoenix…"

Ned nodded slowly, although he could tell that there was more on the subject. But he didn't push on information, it seemed to be a sensitive subject, and he could tell by the way it had stung Kara, when Bev had mentioned the name Eric, that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Ned, do you want a ride home?" Bev asked

"No, its okay…" Ned answered "I don't live that far from here…I'll walk"

"Are you sure?" Grace asked, "We don't mind dropping you off…"

"I can't let you walk home now," Kara said turning to him quickly "Its getting late…come on…we'll drop you off"

"No its okay…" Ned started, but Kara gripped his hand and pulled him out into the parking lot after her sisters

"Ned, its fine…" she said, slowing down and looking up at him "We don't mind…and I'd be panicking all the way home, if I let you walk…might as well get used to it"

Ned laughed but nodded nonetheless "I don't have much of a choice do I?" he asked

"Nope," Kara answered, as she climbed into the back seat beside Ned, seeing as Grace had already claimed the passengers' seat.

* * *

**A/N: A longer chapter this time…6 pages long, I think that is the longest I have written so far. Lol.**

**More Ned/Kara fluff in this chapter.**

**Halloween! Sorry for the Halloween information in this chapter (It is Kara's essay) lol. But I thought it was essential. Anyway, Halloween is coming up in a week. So I though a few chapters on Halloween would be cool in this story. This chapter was the movie night.**

**I don't know if High schools in America do this, but have Halloween dances? But you can guarantee that one is gonna crop up in this story. So get ready for those chapters.**

**Leave us a review. Thanks**

**~Kara**

**xXx**

* * *


	10. One Step Closer

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Another Ned/Kara chappie. Will make it up to you, Bev and Grace. Promise.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**One Step Closer**

* * *

The streets of New York were busy as usual, just like they were every morning. Kara and Grace Connors raced across the street towards the Antique shop that Kara had got her necklace from; she had promised Ned she would meet him there, and then they could walk to school together.

The door to the small antique shop made a small twinkle noise as the door brushed against it.

"Be careful," Kara said to her sister, as she closed the door behind her and walked around the shop

"I will," Grace huffed

She was in a fowl mood, because Kara wouldn't make Pancakes before they left that morning. Kara rolled her eyes at her sister's tone, before looking around herself. She smiled at all the fine jewrelly; she really did like it in this shop. Although she hadn't been there since she got her necklace.

"Good morning you two," said a voice from behind them

Kara turned quickly, to see Melinda standing behind the counter. She wasn't there a second ago.

"Can I help you?" Melinda added

"Good morning, Melinda" Kara and Grace answered at the same time

"No, we're okay…" Kara answered "We're just waiting for Ned…he said to meet him here"

"Oh, really?" Melinda asked "Well, Delia should be in any minute now…"

"Melinda?" Grace asked curiously "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Melinda said happily

"What are the customs of Halloween here in Grandview?" Grace questioned

Kara rolled her eyes once more; her sister had always been into Halloween. It wasn't that she wasn't into it, because she was. She loved Halloween. She remembered all the parties she used to go back in Phoenix, some of them she used to climb out of her bedroom window to go and join her friends, because her father had said no. Often she got caught, but sometimes she was careful and planned her escape, and return. And she got away with it.

She could hear Melinda and Grace conversing in the background lightly, but she wasn't paying attention. She was more interested in, a small bracelet that had caught her eye.

Her eyes gleamed, as she reached forward and plucked the small bracelet from the box on the shelf. She gasped, at the sheer beauty of the bracelet. It was a silver-tone with clear rhinestone accents and unfoiled open-backed glass blue stones. As she stared at it, she realized that it would be a perfect gift for one of her sisters. She smiled, she knew where she coming for her Christmas Shopping.

The bell above the door sounded once more, and Kara looked up and over her shoulder, smiling as Ned and his mother entered the shop. Delia made her way around the counter and Ned made his way towards her.

"Hey," he said, stopping beside her

"Morning to you too," she answered him, looking up from the bracelet

"Find something you like?" he asked, looking down at the bracelet

"It's not for me," she answered "I already got mine…" she indicated to the necklace around her neck "No, I was thinking about getting it for one of my sisters…probably Grace…"

"She'll love it," he answered her with a grin

Kara laughed softly and looked up with him, oblivious to the other people in the store behind her.

* * *

"Do you think they realize it yet?" Melinda asked, as she leaned against the counter watching her best friend's son interact with one of the Connor's sisters

"No," Delia answered "But she is all he can talk about…"

Melinda grinned at her friend, it was so very clear that the two teenagers in the corner were oblivious to the feelings that they held for one another. It was clear there was more than just friendship there.

Grace perked up at the conversation and swivelled around to look at her sister and friend. She then turned to Delia and Melinda.

"He's all she talks about at home…" she said "Well, that's when I see her…normally she is stuck in her room, doing her homework, or chatting with her friends back home in Phoenix"

Delia and Melinda looked at the 11-year-old, before looking back at Kara and Ned who were laughing at something, that they had missed. Kara then glanced down at her wrist watch, before realizing something.

"Grace you ready?" she asked, turning around to face the other occupants in the shop "We gotta get to school"

"Yeah, im ready" Grace answered, she hadn't seen anything in the shop that she liked, unaware that her sister had. "Come on then," she said, reaching the door first, she opened it and hurried out into the street.

"Bye mom," Ned said, reaching the door second "See ya, Mel"

"Bye" Delia and Melinda said

"Melinda?" Kara asked quickly, "Could you possibly keep this? I want to get it for Grace…but I cant now…maybe I can pick it up later?"

"Sure," Melinda said, taking the bracelet

"I'll come here straight after school," Kara said with as smile "Thanks…bye"

And she too followed Ned and Grace out of the shop.

* * *

School had been a lengthily affair, like it was every day. Except for the slight change, Ned had sat beside Kara for most of the classes they had together. This was fine with her, but she could see that it wasn't okay with his friends. Or at least his female friends. His male friends, were starting to warm up to her. They were actually talking to her; it wasn't much like Ned, but the small 'good morning' or 'alright? How are you?' but it was okay with Kara, she didn't mind.

At this moment, they were walking away from Kara's home. Grace had stayed at home, with their father, who had finally had a day off work. But he was asleep in bed, catching up on the sleep he had missed when he pulled double shifts at the hospital and Bev was at work.

What was surprising to Kara was the fact that Ned had insisted on holding her hand, as they walked away from the house. Since it was on the outskirts of Grandview, there weren't many houses around; it was more of a deserted plan of fields and trees. It was beside the woods.

"Don't all these trees creep you out?" Ned asked, as they walked "Especially at night?"

Kara looked up at him and then around at the woods, "No…not really" she answered, with a small shake of her head "Back home in Phoenix, there were these woods on the outskirts of the school, and every Wednesday afternoon, when I had Gym, me and My friends would ditch and run into the trees were we wouldn't get caught. We would then return to catch the school bus home"

"Didn't anyone suspect you?" Ned asked, although he was rather amused, as to how much different she seemed to be, now, compared to what she used to be like.

"If they did, they didn't let on" Kara answered with a grin

Ned chuckled.

The hold on her hand was warm, comforting, and she was surprised by how perfectly her fingers fit through his.

Kara quickly shook away the thoughts from her head. She wasn't here to make the mistake of getting too close to another boy; she had made that mistake back in Phoenix. Eric Langley was a nice guy, and Kara enjoyed his company. He had all the same interests with her, but his attitude was really bad. And he had once or twice, hurt her really bad, that had ended up in her going to the Hospital, or waking up with bruises on her arms.

No matter how sweet and charming Ned was, she had come to New York, for a fresh start. To forget the memories of Phoenix that not included her mother's death, but she also made it her mission to forget all the bad times she had with Eric. She shook her head to clear him out of her mind.

"You have got to come to Town Square with me sometime during Christmas!" Ned was saying, and grinning excitedly "It's so awesome, and New York at Christmas is a real beautiful sight"

"I bet it is," Kara answered "And remember Ned, im here for life now…but lets get passed Halloween first, yeah?"

They smiled at one another.

There was a small silence after that, and Kara found herself wondering how she wasn't feeling awkward or uncomfortable by the fact that she was holding hands with Ned. Her best friend. The only boy she had ever held hands before with, had been Eric, but Ned made her feel really safe. She liked the protective subtle squeezes or reassurance that Ned kept giving her.

They turned off the street of the Connor's home, and onto a new street that lead into the town centre. The fence blocking the street from the wood, ended, and the trees were within reach to touch. Kara reached out her free hand and pulled her hand across the pines, they were wet, like they had been caught in a downpour. But it hadn't been raining, she frowned and shrugged. It wasn't like it matter. But what did catch her attention, was the eerie sound of 'I see you'

She stopped in her tracks, her hand freezing in mid-air, she turned to the trees. The darkness was longing, it was like calling out to her. Her one hand remained locked in Ned's the other was reaching out towards the darkness, like she was being called with someone or something from inside.

"Kara?" Ned asked, pulling her out of her trance

"Huh?" she asked, turning to face him "Um…sorry…"

"Are you okay?" he asked "You seemed to go into some sort of trance then"

"Yeah," she answered "Im fine…" she sent a glance back at the trees "Uh never mind…what were you saying"

"I asked where did you want to go first?"

Kara looked thoughtful for a moment "Um…I been here two week, and never been to Central park…"

"Central Park it is" Ned said "Don't you need to call my Mel's shop and pick up that bracelet for your sister?"

Kara nodded "I'll get it on the way back…"

Ned nodded and tugged on her hand lightly, pulling her away from the trees.

_Im getting the feeling that she isn't being as open about herself, as she thinks she is._ Ned thought, he squeezed her hand slightly, _but she is really sweet and so pretty…If I really wanted to, would I ever stand a chance with a girl like her?_

He thought back to Amy, everyone at school thought that they were more than friends, in a way she was, but the way he felt around Amy was nothing compared to the way he felt about Kara. Amy, seemed reluctant to loosen the hold she had on him, Kara on the other hand gave him all the free will he wanted. She was a real true friend…even though they only known each other for nearly two weeks.

"Hey, look" Kara suddenly said, pointing ahead of them, there was a horse and carriage at the gates leading to Central park. She smiled and tugged at his hand, before feeling his grip loosen, she then sprinted towards the horse, skidding to a halt before she crashed into the creature. "Hey girl…it is a girl isn't it?" she asked looking up the driver

He nodded.

"Meet Ruby," he said kindly down at her

Kara smiled and looked back at the horse "Hi Ruby…you're a beautiful girl aren't you?"

The horse breathed deeply in affection and Kara smiled as she run her hand over the rough skin of the horses face. Although she sometimes gave off the rough and tough look, she was really soft and gentle underneath. Especially when it game to family, friends and animals.

"Come on,"

Ned's voice broke through the stilled silence, Kara turned to see he was holding his hand out to her again

"Where?" she asked

"Let's take a carriage ride through the park," he said

"A carriage ride?" she asked

Ned looked at with a slight goofy look on his face; he then smiled a charming white smile. Kara looked from the horse and carriage and then back at him. She blushed and looked away, gripping her arm awkwardly. She hadn't been one for all the romantic stuff.

"Don't you think that's…kinda weird?"

"You don't want to?" he asked, he sounded disappointed once more, causing Kara to feel really guilty.

"No, I mean…what if someone from school sees us? Won't they just start spreading rumours?"

"Why…do you care?" Ned asked, "You didn't strike me as the type to care what others think"

She gave him a strange look "I used to care about what you're friends thought didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you've overcome that" he answered her

Kara nodded her head a fraction of an inch, before looking up at hi, as he took her hand once more.

"Come on, it will be fun" he said

Kara breathed deeply "Okay…" she said

Ned then helped her into the carriage. He climbed up behind her, and sat beside her, he glanced at her a few times, as the carriage started to move. She leaned her head back and a small smile formed on her lips as the stars appeared in the sky.

"Thank you, Ned" she said, looking around at him

"What for?" he asked, with a soft chuckle

"For being my friend," she answered "Before I moved here, I didn't really think I would make a friend so quickly"

"How come?" he asked curiously

She shrugged "Its silly…I didn't think I would fit in…most people look at me strange, because I act it…I act differently"

"Like when you talk to yourself?" he asked curiously

She frowned but nodded "Yeah, like that…"

"Why is that?" he suddenly asked, he knew that Melinda talked to herself, but that was because she could speak to ghosts. Kara couldn't do that could she? What were the odds that she could? And if she could…could her sisters too?

Suddenly Kara became very uncomfortable; she looked away abruptly, and actually went to the means of sliding herself as far away from him as possible. Ned, felt like hitting himself, for being so insensitive. It was nothing to do with him, as to why she talked to herself. If she wanted to keep something in her life a secret, then that was up to her.

"Im sorry," he mumbled

She shook her head "No, im sorry," she said softly "I want to tell you Ned, I really do…I hate keeping secrets from my friends…but the last friend I told…I lost her…and I don't want to lose you as a friend…"

"You won't lose me," he said to her, "But I understand…it's not my job to pry. Im sorry for asking"

Kara nodded, but remained silent, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Kara?"

"Yeah, Ned?"

She finally looked up at him

"You can always talk to me, you know that right? About anything. Im you're friend and im always here for you. Promise"

"Ned…" she started but he cut across her

"Let me finish," he said "You're nice and caring, and you need a good friend. I want to be that friend"

Kara smiled and lowered her eyes, before she scooted closer to him "Thanks Ned,"

"Let's go get something to eat," he said "Shall we?"

The carriage stopped, and he climbed out, before turning and helping her down. She smiled, and took his hand as she jumped down. He was such a gentle man. It made her smile and laugh. She wasn't used to all the romantic stuff; she had never experienced it before. She was used to being treated as one of the boys back in Phoenix, and it happened quite often, because most of her best friends were boys. There were only a few girls, who she befriended.

* * *

After they had gotten something to eat, Kara stopped by Melinda's shop to pick up the bracelet she was getting for Grace. She and Ned then started to walk back towards her house. She had insisted that he didn't have to walk her home, but he had argued that he didn't want her walking home alone, that he wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her, once they had parted.

"Fine but Bev, gets to drive you back home," she said in a final tone "You aint walking home after you have walked me home"

"Fine," he said

The conversation then turned from a friendly argument into a game of 20 questions.

"So what is you're favourite past time?" Ned asked

"Um…I would have to say…either Reading or Music" she answered

"What kind of Music?" he asked quickly

"Hey," she said quickly "That was my turn to ask…"

He grinned "Humour me for a sec…please?"

She sighed "Fine…my favourite kind of Music is Rock/Pop/RnB. Mostly anything. My all time favourite band is Green-day. But I also like 30 seconds to Mars. And at the moment im stuck on David Guetta feat Akon's new song…uh, Sexy Bitch" she grinned

Ned nodded in approval, before opening his mouth to ask another question

"My turn," she cut across him "Favourite book?"

"Huh…The Lord of the Rings Trilogy" he answered with fail "Yours?"

"Harry Potter and Twilight" she answered with hesitation

"Boring…" he said, causing her gasp and hit his shoulder

"How dare you insult Harry Potter and Twilight," she cried "How can you say they are boring? They are full of adventure…and romance…and everything…they are really inspiring books. Especially Twilight…it shows the depths of romance in High school…"

"Twilight is a book about a vampire romancing a human…" Ned answered

"Yeah, but Bella gets eternal love when she is with Edward…" Kara said "It's what every girl dreams of having…and most don't get it…well; no one gets it like Bella does…"

"You do realize she is a fictional character, right?"

Kara nodded "Yeah…but I get emotionally attached to fictional characters…"

He laughed softly at her, shaking his head as he finished off his food and tossed the rubbish into a trashcan as he passed. Kara followed his lead, before linking her arm through his.

"You doing anything for Halloween?" she asked him

He shrugged "I don't know…might tag along with the guys to that Halloween dance at the school. You?"

She shook her head "I doubt it. Me, Bev and Grace are really into Halloween, but Bev is going to the Halloween party at the hospital. I think she is taking Eli James. Her new boyfriend, and obviously my dad will be attending it too. I think me and Grace might just stay home and watch movies…"

"You're not going to the dance?" Ned asked

"Dances aren't really my thing," she answered "One, I cant really dance…and two, I don't really have a date…"

"Well neither do I," he answered "Why don't you come along with me and the guys"

"But what about Amy and Clara? I meant, aren't they attached to you're hip or something?"

"Don't worry about them," he said "Im asking you to come…"

"I dunno," she said "I'll have to see…maybe I could go for a little while…But Grace would have to tag along…"

"That's fine," he said "She's you're sister, im not expecting you to leave her at home"

"You get to dress up right?" she asked "Me and Grace are suckers for Halloween costumes…did I mention we're really into the tradition?"

"You may have mentioned it," he answered "You'd have to ask Principal Brown, to see if it is a Halloween costume dance."

She grinned "I'll do that"

They turned onto her block, and continued their 20 question game, as they passed the woods. The wind whistled through the trees, but the two friends ignored it. Suddenly, Kara's phone started ringing, and she hastily pulled it from her jean pocket and pressed 'accept'

"Hello?" she asked

"_It's Grace, where are you?"_ her little sister's voice floated down the line

"Im outside the house…" Kara answered "Is Bev there?"

"_She left an hour ago…"_ Grace answered _"Why?"_

"I wanted her to drive Ned home…"

"_Ned's with you?"_ Grace asked, and Kara heard the double tone in her voice

"I'll see you in a bit"

And she hung up.

"Something wrong?" Ned asked

"Yeah," Kara answered him "Bev left an hour ago…do you want to call you're Mom, to come pick you up…you aint walking home"

"Yeah, sure" he said, she offered him her phone, and he took it dialling his home number. He waited a few moments for his mother to answer. When she did, the conversation was a short one, before he hung up and handed her back the phone.

"She's on her way," he answered

"Cool," she said, before hurrying up the front steps of the house, she took a seat on the small garden swing, under the porch, pulling him down beside her.

They sat there finishing their game of 20 questions, until Delia showed up. When she did, Kara bid a goodnight to Ned, before watching him drive off down the street with his mother. She smiled lightly to herself, before turning and letting herself into the house.

The lights were out and all was silent.

"Grace?" she called, taking of her bag and placing it on the chair in the hallway, she then removed her jacket and threw it over her bag.

Her sister didn't answer. Where was she? They had just gotten off the phone with one another. She couldn't have gone far.

"Dad?" she called this time.

Once again. No answer.

She was starting to become worried. She reached for her bag under her jacket, why she had put her phone in there and instead of back in her pocket she didn't know. All she knew now was that she had to phone Bev and tell her to get over here now! She had a bad feeling that something was wrong.

She dialled her sister's number and waited for it to ring. On the third ring Bev answered.

"_Kara?"_ she said

"Bev…have you see Grace?" Kara asked frantically

"_She's at home…"_ Bev answered "_I left her about an hour ago…dad should have just left for work…where are you?"_

"Im in the house…I just got off the phone with Grace, she asked were I was…I said I was outside, which I was. But now, im in the house…I can't find her."

"You didn't look that far then…did you…butterfly?"

Kara's stomach dropped. Her mouth became a lack of moisture, as the voice penetrated her senses. It couldn't be. He wasn't there. No it was her imagination playing tricks on her. He wasn't here in Grandview; she had left him in Phoenix the day she had moved.

She turned slowly around; to face the door, just to prove to herself that he wasn't there. Sadly, she was wrong. There he stood, in all his pride and glory. A firm grip on Grace's arm.

Was Eric Langley.

* * *

**A/N: Okay…sorry about the ending, I bring a nice fluffy chapter of Kara/Ned and throw in at the last minute some angst. It was about to happen. We all knew it. What is a story without a little angst?**

**Anyway, did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did…it was my longest one…even longer than last nights. Lol. 9 chapters tonight.**

**Bev: to answer you're question. No! Don't you dare stop saying you Love my story. I like it. :P Love you too sissy. Xxx**

**So leave me reviews…please…they make me smile. =D**

**Thanks**

**~Kara**

**Next Chapter: **Eric Langley

**Preview: **"You think you could run from me Butterfly?" he said, his grip on her arm becoming really tight "Have you forgotten? You. Belong. To. Me!"

* * *


	11. Eric Langley

**A/N: Big shout out to everyone who has reviewed so far…you are all awesome.**

**This chapter will show us a little about the sister's backgrounds. Mostly Kara's, but it's gonna show you why she hates Eric so much. Enjoy.**

**Flashbacks and Back story will be in italics.**

**Present time (2009) will be in normal writing.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Eric Langley**

* * *

"_Kara!"_

Bev shouted down the phone.

"_Damn it Kara! What the hell is happening?"_

Still no answer.

Fear was coursing through her veins now…her sister wasn't answering, and she had said that she couldn't find Grace.

"_KARA! Answer me…"_

Once again…no answer.

She hung up, grabbed her jacket and car keys and left her apartment. She sprinted down the hallway and out of the door, crashing into Eli, Melinda and another man just outside the doors.

"Bev!" Eli said in surprise as he caught her by the shoulders to steady her "What's the rush?"

"Something's wrong at my dad's" Bev answered rather quickly "Kara just called; she can't find Grace…and then she went awfully quiet and I can't get hold of her again!"

"Maybe you just lost reception," Melinda said softly

Bev shook her head "No…she just went really quiet…I could hear the sound of someone in the house with her…a male voice. He said something and Kara didn't come back…I've got to get over there…I've got to make sure they are okay…"

"We're coming with you…" the man who was with Melinda said

Bev looked at him strangely…she didn't know who he was after all.

"Bev, this is my husband," Mel said "Jim"

"Nice to meet you…" Jim said

"Likewise…" Bev said shaking his hand, before climbing into her car. Eli got in beside her, and Melinda and Jim climbed into the back seats. Bev started the engine hastily, and pulled off from the side of the road, and drove onto the outskirts of the town. She was telling the others, what Kara had been saying before she had disappeared off the line.

* * *

"You look like you've seen a ghost baby," Eric said, with a small grim smile on his lips "Haven't you missed me?"

He stepped closer towards Kara, still maintaing a grip on Grace's arm. She hissed, and Kara's attention was drawn to her.

"Let her go, Eric!" she demanded "This is between you and me…Grace had nothing to do with it!"

"Oh but if I let her go…then she is gonna go for the first person to help…and I can't have that!" Eric answered

"I promise you…" Kara said "She wont…" _because help is already on the way…I hope_

"Im not going to take that chance…" Eric said "I have seen first hand how close you girls are…she's not going to stand there and watch what im going to do to you for leaving!" his voice had started to rise now "You thought you could leave without me finding you! Think you could end things without my consent? I wasn't finished with you! And you just left…without so mush as a goodbye!"

His grip on Grace's arm was now so tight, that Kara could see the redness forming on her little sister's skin. She had to do something…she couldn't let Eric hurt Grace like he used to hurt her. She was used to the pain…Grace wasn't. She had never had to worry about abuse before in her life…why should she have to worry about it now?

Waiting for the opportune moment, Kara stared hard at her sister.

**When I say so…you run…okay?** She mouthed to Grace, who nodded. Her eyes glazed with tears.

Eric turned back towards the kitchen, dragging Grace with him. Kara took this has an opportune moment and skidded across the hallway floor, colliding with her ex-boyfriend. His legs swept out from beneath him, and he fell with a crash onto of her legs. His hand released Grace's arm and she scrambled up.

Kara pulled her legs out from underneath Eric, and scrambled to her feet. She gripped her sister's hand and pushed her towards the door.

"Go!" she ordered "Go now!"

Eric was heard grumbling from behind, shouting and swearing as loud as possible. Kara knew that if she could get Grace out of the house…then she would be fine. Grace, not herself. No, he wasn't finished with her yet. But she knew what to expect. She could handle it. It had happened many times before…she remembered it clearly.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_You stupid bitch!" he growled, as he raised his hand and brought it down with an almighty SLAP!_

_She whimpered, as she was thrown into the opposite wall with a crash. The pictures rattled and fell around her. Smashing on impact with the hard wooden floor. The loose pieces of glass cut up the palms of her hands. She hated when he was like this. And that was often._

"_You worthless bitch!" he shouted at her again "I don't know why I waste my time with you!"_

_He gripped her shoulders and pulled her off the floor, only to slam her back into when she was up on her feet. She winced in pain, but tried not to show it. If she showed any pain now, he would only hurt her more and hit her harder. She wanted to cry so badly, the tears were glazing her eyes, but she couldn't cry. That would only give him satisfaction of seeing her hurt._

"_Look at me, when im talking to you!"_

_She opened her eyes, and stared back at him. The tears obviously there, but he didn't see them. All he could see was anger. It was a reflection of the anger in his eyes. But he didn't see that._

_He hit her again, and when she hit the floor for the second time, he walked away. Leaving her there._

_It was over…for now anyway. But how many more beatings would she have to take?_

* * *

Kara shook her head; she had taken enough beatings when she was with him. So many times she had tried to get out of the relationship, but he would always drag her back in. And she hated him for it. He would never sexually abuse her, just physically.

Hit after hit after hit. That's all she would get sometimes. If she didn't do everything his way…if she ever showed up wearing something he had told her not too. He often liked to show her off when they went out with their friends. She was his trophy. And no one was taking her from him. Not even her. He often told her, that she was his. No one else's. His and only his.

"Kara im not leaving you!" Grace argued, breaking through her sisters thoughts "I've seen what he done to you back in Phoenix…he's 10 times worse now…he could kill you!"

"Better me than you!" she hissed "No go! I'll be fine!"

"You stupid bitch! Look what you did!" he was back on his feet, and thundering down the hall towards them

"Grace go!" Kara yelled, the door was open and she was pushing her sister out. Grace opened her mouth to protest, but Kara slammed the door and locked it, just as Eric caught her by the shoulder and pulled her back away from the door. He pulled her down into the kitchen and threw her into the cupboard door.

She cried out in pain, as she saw stars. Pain was throbbing in her shoulder, as she lay against the wooden cupboards, breathing heavily and trying to keep her tears in. She bit her lip, as he gripped her legs and pulled her away from the cupboard, so that she was lying flat on the floor. He then knelt over her and hit her, she didn't cry out this time. Only bit down on her lip harder…drawing blood.

"You think you could run from me?" he asked her as he hit her once again "You got another thing coming butterfly…remember? You. Belong. To. Me!"

Kara clenched her eyes shut tight, before opening them and staring straight up at him. If he was going to hurt her then he was going to have to look at her to do it. He wasn't going to hurt her and not see how much it hurt…but how much she held in for the sake of herself. Feeling brave…she spoke.

"I belong to no one!" she hissed "Especially the likes of you!"

This caused her to receive another hit. One worse than the last. Each hit was becoming frequent and more painful than the rest.

* * *

_Where do I go now?_

Grace Lily Connors was at loss. She didn't know what to do now, her sister had just locked her out of the house, when a psycho assed ex-boyfriend was still in the house, ready to hurt her in any means possible. She could hear the cries and bangs from inside her house. But there were no neighbours around for miles; they were surrounded by woods but no people.

People lived just up the road and around the corner, but that meant passing the woods, and it was pitch black outside. She hated the woods during the day let alone during the night. That's why her blinds on her bedroom window were always closed when she was in her room at night. She couldn't stand the eerie darkness of the trees.

But her sister needed her; she could brave a few trees couldn't she?

She tightened her hands into fists, she had to do this. It was the only way she could get help in time. Realizing that there was something hard in her hand, she looked down to see that Kara had passed her cell phone to her; Grace breathed a sigh of relief. Even though she was about to face a psycho ex-boyfriend, Kara had managed to fit in an escape plan…she flipped through the contacts on her phone, and saw that Bev was the last person Kara talked to.

She pressed 'call' and lifted the phone to her ear.

It rang several times, before cutting off.

"Damn it, Bev!" Grace hissed "Where are you…we need you now!"

Giving her sister one more try, but the second time was no answer either. Grace hissed under her breath, and turned to look around. Now what?

Turning back to the trees, she sucked in a breath, and started walking. She looked back through Kara's contacts, stopping at Ned's. Would he be able to help her? Would Kara hate her for involving him in this? But it was time someone other than herself, Bev and their father knew what happened when Eric was around. It was a risk she was willing to take…pressing Ned's number, she pressed 'call' and waited for the ring.

After the fourth ring, he answered

"_Kara?"_ his voice sounded soft, and Grace smiled despite herself, Ned really cared for her sister. His voice said it all.

"No, Ned," Grace said "It's me Grace…"

"_Grace? Where's you're sister?"_

She breathed in deeply. She had to tell him now…there was no turning back

"Kara's in trouble Ned," she said quickly

"_What?!"_ he now sounded scared "_What kind of trouble? Where is she? Is she okay…"_

"She's locked herself in the house. Her ex-boyfriend is over here in Grandview…he has found her. Ned, he's really nasty…and im scared that he is hurting her again…I can hear her screaming!"

"_Mom!_" he shouted and Grace could hear Delia on the other side of the phone, "_Kara's in trouble…we gotta go now! Grace says something about Kara's ex-boyfriend being really nasty and she can hear Kara screaming from inside the house"_

Delia's muffled voice was heard on the other side of the line, and Grace's heart was beating wildly in her chest. Her sisters' screams had subsided inside the house, she didn't know what was happening, but she hoped that Kara was okay.

"Ned?" she asked quietly down the line

"_Grace…we're on our way…okay?"_ Ned answered

"Okay," Grace whispered back down the phone, the call ended and she spun around to face the house, where her sister was.

* * *

Bev ignored the many phone calls on her phone, although she wanted to know who was calling, she knew that she couldn't really drive and talk on the phone. Not now, she was so much in a panic, that adding talking on the phone would guarantee a crash. She couldn't risk that, not with these other people in the car.

She was now out of Grandview, and on the trail leading to the outskirts of the city and where her father's house was. Her heart was beating in her chest, and she felt like crying. If anything happened to her sisters, she wouldn't know what to do. They were everything to her. Granted they had had their differences, but they were still closer and after their mother's death, they had become closer.

"Please let them be okay…" she whispered to herself more than anyone else, she glanced in her mirrors, checking for anyone behind her. There was one car there. She couldn't see who's was in the front seats of the car behind her. "Does anyone recognize that car?" she asked out loud to her passengers

Melinda glanced over her shoulder and out of the back window "Yeah, that's Delia's car" she answered

"What's she doing here?" Jim asked curiously

"Ned," Melinda and Bev answered

"That means its Kara…" Bev continued "its obvious there is something there between Kara and Ned…and they both would come running for one another…"

Melinda nodded in the back seat.

Bev continued driving, glancing back at the car behind her every so often. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the compassion that Ned held for her sister. But right now, she needed to get to her father's. There was only one reason, why Kara would be in trouble. Eric.

* * *

She was on the verge on unconsciousness, darkness was edging its way into her mind, and her vision was fading in and out of focus. She blinked, her head was throbbing, and so was her shoulders and back. Her chest hurt, she couldn't breathe and it was like she had cracked a few ribs or something. She hadn't felt this pain for like nearly 2 weeks, and it felt worse now than ever.

But she was kinda glad that it was her and not one of her sisters. Eric could have done this to Grace while she was with Ned.

Speaking of Eric…where was he?

She lifted her slowly from the floor, realizing it was really heavy. She felt awfully weak, and her limbs were aching. She could taste blood on her lips, and but everything else was numb. The punches had stopped, and the places that had received blows where numb. Where was he? And why had he stopped? Not that she was complaining, she was happy that he had stopped, but this disappearing act was making her nerves.

"Welcome back sunshine,"

She had spoken too soon, his voice sounded loud in her ears, she cringed away from it. He sounded close, but she couldn't see him. Either that or she was afraid to look up, afraid of what she might find, if she looked up.

"Don't be afraid to look at me, baby" he said, and he came back into view, a silver glint caught her eye, and she sucked in a breath, hurting her ribs as she did so.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice shaking

"Im going to prove that you will always be mine…" he answered, and he lowered himself onto his knees beside her, in his hands was a small knife, he held it to his wrist and cut himself, without as much as flinching. He then lowered it to her hand, and placed the tip to her wrist…he pointed the tip to the soft part of her wrist and whispered:

"Remember…You. Belong. To. Me"

He then moved started to move the knife downwards

* * *

The cars stopped outside the house, one behind the other. Grace looked up from the swing in front of the house; she flew off her seat when her older sister appeared.

"Bev!" she yelled and threw her arms around her older sister "Its Eric!" she cried, her tears now becoming to much and over-flowing her eyes "He showed up just after you left…I don't know how he found us, but he was waiting for Kara to come home…I heard her calling when she got in, but he told me to shut up…"

"Where are they now?" Bev asked

"In there…" Grace answered pointing at the house "Kara collided with Eric, and got him to let me go…she pushed me out of the house, before he caught her, and pulled her away from the door. She had locked it before he did this, then I heard a crash and then she screamed. Bev…what if he tries to –"

"Don't think like that Grace," Bev scolded "She'll be fine!"

"But Bev he is worse than normal…" Grace argued "He might try it! Just because he hasn't before…doesn't mean that he won't try it now!"

A loud piercing scream ripped through the air, its source was coming from the house. Grace turned wildly back to the front door, before looking up at her sister.

"Help her!" she screamed

Bev looked helplessly at Eli, Melinda, Ned, Delia and Jim, before hurrying up to the front door. She pushed on the front door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked," Grace said

"Watch out!" Jim said

Bev moved away from the door, and took Grace in her embrace. There was a crash, and she looked up quickly as Jim kicked the door through. It opened with a solid crash; before Grace pulled out of her older sisters' embrace and sprinted into the house not caring who was in there.

Eric looked up from his ex-girlfriend, but before he could do anything someone collided with him, holding him against the cool hard floor. Jim was bent over him, holding him down.

"Someone call 911!" he said, through gritted teeth

"Kara!?" Bev said, rushing to her middle sister's side

"Bev? Grace?" Kara cried, as she was pulled away from Eric, and into the arms of her sisters…once she knew she was safe, she held onto her sisters tightly and cried. She cried for all the time that she had been hit…every limb in her body hurt and she wanted more than anything for the pain to go away. "Im sorry…" she whispered through her tears

"Shh," Bev whispered, cradling her sister in her arms "Its okay…you've got nothing to be sorry for…you didn't do anything!"

She looked up at Eric and glared heatedly at him. He would suffer for what he did. She would make sure of that.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kara sat in the back of the ambulance, she hadn't broken any ribs, just received a few bruises, to both her outer body and her bones. She looked battered. Black and blue bruises lined her face, arms, chest, and legs. Every patch of skin you could see on her body was full of bruises. The Paramedics had told her that the bruises would disappear in a few days if not weeks.

Kara nodded, and watched as the paramedic's walked away. Her father hadn't shown up yet, but she turned when she heard someone approach her. It was Ned. He smiled lightly at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked

Kara looked at him strangely at first, but smiled when she saw genuine concern on his face and his eyes, she sighed. "Yeah…I'll live…"

"You act like this has happened before…" Ned said

When Kara didn't answer, and looked down, he sat beside her. Much to her surprise he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You remember when I told you, that you could tell me anything?" he asked

She nodded

"I meant it,"

Kara sighed and looked up at him. "Eric is my ex-boyfriend…I met him at a party 2-years-ago in Phoenix…I had snuck out to meet up with my friends, and there he was. At first he was fine…and then one night, I went decided to stay in with my sisters, and he didn't like it. He phoned me, and shouted down the phone, saying that if he wanted to see me then he would seen me whenever he felt like it, not when I felt like it. I told him, that he didn't own me and I could do what I wanted…then things changed."

She sighed and breathed deeply before continuing

"Sometimes he would get drunk and he would hit me…and then sometimes he just hit me for no reason, he put me in the hospital at times, sometimes he just left me there to survive myself. At first I didn't tell anyone because I was scared…scared about what he would do if he found out, and not just to me…but to the people I had confessed to. In the end, my sisters realised something was wrong, I would stay out all night and then come home covered in bruises."

"They knew I was lying about falling down the stairs and walking into things, mostly because im not really clumsy. So I had to tell them…they didn't take it so well. They told me to report him to the police, I did…but they didn't do anything…then after my mom died…and my dad said we moving out here…I was glad. I could get away from him…start new. Forget about him…"

She finished her story and sighed looking down at her hands, Ned had listened without interruption.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before she laid her head against his shoulder, "Im sorry…" she whispered

"For what?" he asked

"For not telling you…I should have trusted you…but I was scared…encase this ever happened. I didn't want to drag you into it…The last thing I want is for you to get hurt"

"I won't…" he said softly, resting his head against hers "Im just happy you told me…"

She nodded lightly, before falling silent. They were silent for sometimes, before Marcus arrived home. When Kara saw him she jumped from her seat beside Ned, and flew into her father's arms, he held her tightly.

As the police brought Eric out of the house, Kara was leaning against Bev's car surrounding her was her family and new friends. Ned was beside her the whole time and she couldn't help but smile at him, he truly was a good friend to her.

Eric's gaze never left Kara, and smirked as she recoiled away from his gaze. It hardened however when Ned pulled Kara back into him, and she rested her head on his shoulder once more. She ignored Eric's gaze, and was really happy that it was over. No more harm would come to her, she hoped…

Feeling her sister's hand on her shoulder Kara smiled.

Yeah…Eric wouldn't hear her again.

And looking around at her family and friends…she could see that she was right to believe in that.

* * *

**A/N: You must be thinking…what a drama queen. Lol. But the fact remains that abuse does happen in reality. And since I try to make my stories as realistic as possible…I had to bring in something like this.**

**Anyway…tell me what you think of this chapter. Please? A review would be really appreciated for this chapter. I think it could be better, but this is what I could come up with. My muse is on holiday…so my plot bunnies took control.**

**So please, please, please leave me a review…thank you**

**~Kara**


	12. Nobody Likes a Bully

**A/N: To make up for the last chapter, I know it didn't come out so good. But I hope this one will make up for it.**

**This goes out to my baby sister, Graciey. For the lack of chapters that contain her. I hope you enjoy it sissy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**No One Likes a Bully**

* * *

The life of Grace Lily Connors had changed drastically in the past year, her mother had died, she had been in and out of Physiatrists offices, and then suddenly, her father had pulled her out of school along with her sisters and told them that they were moving across the state to New York. Grandview to be exact.

That had been a year ago. It was now a month or so later, and she was walking the hallways of Grandview Elementary school, she was about thirty feet away from her locker, over her head and balanced on her shoulder was her messenger bag, in her arms she carried a light blue folder that contained the many notes for her first four subjects, including her time sheets.

One

Two

Three.

Three steps away from the front door, three seconds after her middle sister had left her side and disappeared to another part of the school, with her friends. Or at least friend. Ned Banks was Kara's only friend. Although she was becoming friendly with his other male friends. Her sister always made friends with the male species' faster than she did with the female species.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Six paces away from the door and 26 more steps to go before she reached her locker. Why she was so scared to walk through the hallways of her own school was stupid, but ever since she had started and Jessica Williams had been stuck showing her around the school, she had become like a public enemy, to the lower grades.

Most kids were so afraid of Jessica and her friends that they didn't speak to Grace, there were a few that were spontaneous, and would wave and smile at Grace when they saw her. But she didn't have any friends to speak of. Not even one, like her sister had Ned.

Her paces had become faster, and she speeded up. If she could get to her locker faster then she could get to class and avoid a collision with Melina, this early in the morning. It wasn't like she had gotten much sleep last night anyway. It was a week after Eric Langley's appearance, and Jason Styles, Kara's ghost had reappeared. He was at the house last night, because she could hear her sister arguing with him about letting her sleep.

Twenty five

Twenty six

Twenty seven

Almost there. She could see her locker…12BC. Her combination swarmed into her mind and she smiled. She had reached the locker without incident.

Twenty-Eight

Twenty-Nine

Thirty

WHAM! The collision came out of no where, and Grace was sent flying the ground, her file sliding away from her down the hallway. She groaned and rose up into a sitting position, there was a giggle and she sighed. It was Jessica.

"Watch where you're going freak," Jessica said, stepping around her and walking off with her friends

Grace sat there for a few minutes, before she was being hauled to her feet by someone unknown.

"Are you okay?" asked two voices one male, and one female

"Yeah…" Grace answered "No harm done"

"That Jessica," the girl said, staring angrily after the blonde "She is such a bully…just like her sister"

"Yeah," Grace mumbled "Im Grace…Grace Connors"

"We know…" The male answered "You're the new girl"

Grace laughed softly "I thought I had lost that nickname?"

The other two giggled "No, you lose it when a new kid joins the school..." they answered

"So it temporary?" Grace asked

The other two nodded.

With a soft smile, Grace looked up at them, and took in their appearance. Black hair, sparkling green eyes.

The boy was wearing, black jeans, a blue shirt and a blue jacket, black messenger bag thrown over his shoulder.

The girl on the other hand was dressed like a Goth. She had a black flair skirt on, black legging and daps on her feet. Her T-shirt consisted of a white short sleeved shirt with Green-day written in black and Green stitch work. Her black hair hung around her shoulders in curls, and it illuminated her green eyes perfectly.

"We're Richard and Megan" the girl introduced holding out her hand "We noticed Jessica has been picking on you nearly all week. But this is the first time she has practically stalked you to your locker"

"She was following me?" Grace asked, glancing over her shoulder at her bully.

Megan and Richard nodded.

"She used to bully us," Richard went on to say "because of the way we dress,"

"But what's wrong with the way you dress?" Grace asked "I like it…it looks cool"

Megan grinned and picked up Grace's file and handed it back to her "You sound like an awesome kid Grace…you're welcome to hang around with us"

And she wrapped her arm around Grace's shoulders, before continuing down the hallway with her, to their first class. This happened to be History.

* * *

12:00pm, this brought around lunch. Grace's favourite lesson of all time. She grinned as she walked between Megan and Richard down the hallway of their school. They had just had History, English, Maths and Science. They had one lesson this afternoon, and it was Gym. But because she wasn't really in the mood for Gym, she hadn't bothered to bring her gym clothes today.

"That was intense," Megan complained, her arm looped through Grace's as they walked.

They stopped at her locker so she could replace her books, before they carried on walking towards the school grounds. Each of them had a packed lunch from home, and instead of spending a glorious day, as it was inside the stuffy cafeteria. They had decided to eat on the grounds, kinda like a picnic.

"Which lesson?" Grace asked

"All of them" Megan answered "How does Miss Piers expect us to write a two paged essay? We're kids…not GCSE level students…"

Richard rolled his eyes as his sister ranted, as Grace grinned in amusement "Well my sisters have already sat through all this…maybe they could help"

Megan stopped ranting for two seconds and looked around at her new friend "You are officially my new best friend…that would be incredible if they could help us"

Grace smiled "Im glad to help…"

The three friends, pushed open the doors leading to the grounds, and hurried down the steps onto the grounds. The warm sun, sprayed across their faces, it was warm. Pulling of his black jacket, Richard looped it over his bag strap, before setting it down on the floor under a grand oak tree, on the side of the school.

Megan lowered herself onto the ground beside her brother, pulling her black off her black cardigan and throwing it at her brother, who laughed and folded it up and placed it beside them. Grace smiled at the two, and dropped her bag at her feet before sitting down, her legs bent underneath her.

For a moment they were silent as they each removed their lunches from their bags. Grace removed her bottle of water and opened it, taking a long draught. She was so thirsty, it was unbelievable. She then picked up the plastic bowl of salad in front of her.

"Salad?" Richard asked, biting into a chicken sandwich

"Vegetarian" Grace answered him "I can't stand the thought of eating another creature…Its cannibalism. Although, you only refer to that word if you're eating another human…but yeah"

Megan looked thoughtful for a second "Hey, you got a point there…if you eat another human people call you a cannibal, but its okay to eat animals…"

"That's my argument," Grace said "But no one believes me…and just think im strange…of course my sisters agree with me, but they still eat meat. It's just the way things are really. They love animals as much as I do, but becoming vegetarian means giving up a lot of their favourite foods, and they just can't handle it"

"Have they tried it?" Richard asked

Grace nodded, as she shovelled a fork full of salad into her mouth, she chewed and then swallowed "Yeah, but failed miserably. It wasn't a pretty sight…they tried acting all vegetarian around me, and when I turned my back they were hunting high and low for something to eat. Of course, my dad backed me up; he hasn't eaten meat for years now"

"Isn't that kind of hard if you're two sisters eat meat, and you and you're father don't?" Megan asked

"Kara and Bev make their own food," Grace answered "Like this morning…my father put in a salad pot for me…and my sister Kara made her own lunch"

"And Bev?" Megan asked

"She's 21; she lives on her own in town…so she is pretty much capable of making her own lunch"

The brother and sister nodded in sync, before they relapsed into silence to finish their lunch.

Once they had finished, they each got to their feet and started to walk back around the school, towards the Gym room. As they walked, they thought of an excuse Grace could use to get out of Gym.

"Maybe you could say you twisted you're ankle?" Megan offered "It would make sense, since you were tripped this morning"

"Yeah, we'd back you're story up" Richard agreed

"What if she checks with the school nurse?" Grace asked "Im screwed then…if you're injured whilst on school grounds you're supposed to report it…remember?"

"Oh yeah," the two said, causing Grace to laugh

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were twins" she said "You say everything at the same time…that's what twins are liked"

Richard and Megan laughed along with her. It was strange that they did everything at practically the same time.

"Sorry, it just happens sometimes" Richard apologized, but Grace brushed him off.

* * *

It was coming up to 1:00 in the afternoon; they had to get back to school now, before they were late for class. So piling into Thomas's car, Kara, Ned, Thomas and Justin quickly left the substation they had gone to for lunch. As they had been climbing into the car, Kara had tricked Justin and Ned into sitting in the back, and was now sitting in the passenger's seat smirking triumply at the two boys in the back.

"You're a little devil, Connors" Justin said, as he glared back at her, a she turned in her seat to look at them

"Thanks Morgan," Kara answered with a small wink "I do try my best…"

The heavy music of 30 Seconds to Mars, A beautiful lie had started to play on the radio, and Thomas had reached across to switch it off. Kara gasped and slapped his hand as the station was changed.

"Dude!" she exclaimed "what are you doing? That song is class!"

"Class?" Thomas said with a chuckle "Its crap…this?" a new song had started to play, it was a DJ version of some song, and it was more instrumental that lyric "This is tight"

Kara rolled her eyes, and looked back at Ned and Justin "Will you tell him, that this song is _crap_"

Justin held his hands up in defence "Sorry, dude…can't argue with the driver…"

"Yeah," Ned agreed "The driver controls the car…the passengers just shut up!"

Thomas grinned at his friends, as Kara glowered at them "Fine…" she said, and turned back in her seat, the music continued before changing. _Green day – Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ started to play, and she smirked in satisfaction, as Thomas left it to play.

"At least you got some good taste," she commented

"What? Green-day?" Thomas questioned "Who doesn't like them? They are like tight!"

Kara laughed, her laughter lost to the beat of the music. She didn't understand at first how she and Thomas could be at ends with one another; they had all the same interests, hobbies…everything.

Pulling into the school parking lot, the friends climb out of the car, Justin pushing Kara lightly as she attempted to lock in him. She laughed again, before looping her arm through Ned's and leading the way up the path to the main doors. It wasn't even 1:00 yet. They had a few minutes before English that afternoon.

"Keep you're hands to yourself you little brat!"

The voice that caught Kara's attention was familiar. Her head snapped up and swivelled around, to the small group of people just to the left of her. She recognised all but three people immediately. One was her sister Grace, the others were Clara and Amy. Amy was standing over Grace, a menacing look in her eyes. What the hell was going on?

Changing her direction, Kara sped up, heading towards the group. She wanted to know what was going on, and by damn, she was going to find out. Amy had better not lain a hand on her sister, because if she had, there would be hell to pay.

"Hey!" she yelled, when she got close enough to see that Clara was reaching for her sister "Take you're hands off her!"

Clara jumped in surprise, and released Grace who in turn scrambled to her feet and hurried to her sisters side. Richard and Megan following her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kara demanded, turning fiercely to Amy and Clara "You're twice the size of these kids!"

Ned, Thomas and Justin had appeared by now. Each standing beside Kara, staring at Amy and Clara in disbelief. They knew that the two girls didn't like the Connors, but they didn't think they would resort to bullying 11-year-olds.

"You're brat of a sister, just attacked my sister" Amy answered, turning to look at Kara, pointing behind her at the small blonde. Kara looked the child over.

"There is nothing wrong with her Amy," she hissed "Are you blind? Or are you so blinded by hatred for me and my sister that you don't care as long as we take the blame for something we didn't do?"

"Wow Connors," Amy started "You really are bright…"

Kara's eyes narrowed further, so that they were just slits. She had never hated Amy so much, like she did right now.

"Just keep you're brat away from my sister," Kara said, "And keep you're hands to yourself…or I'll report you,"

"Always running for help aren't you Connors?" Clara said "What? Can't fight your own battles?"

"You wouldn't want to fight me Michaels," Kara said turning to Clara "I just don't feel like getting expelled over some petty girls such as yourselves"

She then turned to Grace. "Come on…" she said, wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders and led her out of the group, ignoring Amy and Clara's yelling behind her. She rolled her eyes at their childishness.

"Where we going?" Grace asked

"Home," Kara merely answered "Ned...if Miss Piers asks, where I have gone…just tell her I had to go home. Family emergency…"

Ned nodded.

"Tell Mr Black the same?" Grace asked turning to her new friends

"Okay," Megan answered

"I'll see you later?" Ned asked

Kara smiled at him and nodded "Yeah…call me when you're out of class, and I'll meet you here?"

Ned nodded, before he and his friends headed to English as Megan and Richard hurried off to Gym class. Grace turned to her sister, who smiled and nodded at the front gates. And careful not to get caught, the two Connor sisters, snuck out of the front gates, walking calmly down the path before they disappeared from sight.

This was nothing new to Kara, but it had been a while since she had done it.

She knew it was wrong to skip school, what with only two hours left. But she didn't feel like she could stand being in class for another two hours with Amy and Clara, without doing or saying something that she would regret.

_Nobody likes a Bully_ Kara thought to herself, and that's what Amy, Clara and Melina were. Bullies.

* * *

**A/N: As said so above…dedicated to my sister Graciey. Sorry for the lack of updates for you chick. I hope its up to you're satisfaction.**

**Review – thank you**

**~Kara**

**Next Chapter: **_Meeting Caroline Styles_

**Preview: **_"This may sound strange…but I've spoken to you're brother…Jason"_

* * *


	13. Meeting Caroline Styles

**A/N: Thought we should catch up with our Ghost and his living relatives. It's only fair. =P**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Meeting Caroline Styles**

* * *

It was a glorious day, outside the solid walls of St. Lleurwg's Church. The sun was shining brightly down on the streets of New York, schools and colleges had been let out for the Halloween half term, many people were taking children either to the central park for a day in the sun, others were going swimming. But the Style family were attending their babies christening.

Melina Styles was 12 months old, and her older sister Caroline had organized the whole christening for her. The small 12 month year old, was balanced on her mother's hip. She was wearing a luscious white Christening gown. It was girls pearl detailed Royal gown with bow detail to rear and matching bonnet. It was 100% silk, and it fitted the child like a glove.

The guests and family members were already in the hall, and everything had been set up by the minister.

Before the ceremony begun, the Minister stood before them all, hands clasped together in prayer.

"God, who in generous mercy sent the Holy Spirit upon your church in the burning fire of your love; grant that you're people may be fervent in the fellowship of the gospel that, always abiding in you, that may be found steadfast in faith and active in service, through Jesus Christ our Lord who lives and reigns with you and the holy spirit, one God for ever and ever. **Amen**"

Amen. Was chorused by everyone through the Church.

Sitting in the back row, oblivious to everyone sat three people. People who were no where known to the Styles. They were the Connor sisters. And alongside them, stood Jason Styles.

"When can I talk to her?" Jason asked, his gaze floating to his sister

"Shh!" Kara hissed, she couldn't talk to him now, she was in a public place in the middle of a christening no doubt. It would be rude to interrupt now.

"I need to talk to her," Jason hissed back

"And you will…" Kara whispered "When this is finished"

"Before we begin, listen to the Gospel of Christ" The Minister said loud and clear for all to hear "Glory to Christ our Saviour. Jesus and his disciples left that place and went on through Galilee. Jesus did not want anyone to know where he was, because he was teaching his disciples: _'The Son of Man will be handed over to those who will kill him. Three days later, however, he will rise to life'_.' But they did not understand what this teaching meant, and they were afraid to ask him. They came to Capernaum, and after going indoors Jesus turned to his disciples and asked "_What were you arguing about on the road?." _But they would not answer him, because on the road they had been arguing among themselves about who was the greatest. Jesus sat down, and called the twelve disciples, and said to them _"Whoever wants to be the first must place himself last of all and be the servant of all"_ then he took a child and had him stand in front of them. He put his arms around him and said to them "_Whoever welcomes in my name one of these children, welcomes me; and whoever welcomes me, welcomes not only me but also the one who sent me"_ This is the Gospel of the Lord **raise to Christ our Lord."**

The ceremony then started to begin. The Minister addressed the parents of the child to everyone, before he stepped down from the podium and approached Margret and Charlie Styles, whom were standing in the middle of the Church with little Melina Styles in their arms.

"What do you ask of the Church of God?" The Minister asked them

"We ask for Holy Baptism" the parents answered together

"In the Sacrament of Baptism our heavenly father sets his people free from the power of sin and death by uniting us to the death and resurrection of our Lord Jesus Christ. By water and the Holy Spirit we are reborn the children of God and inheritors of the Kingdom of heaven. All who are baptised into Christ are members of the Church, the Body of Christ, where we grow in grace and daily increase in faith, love and obedience to the will of God. – Are you willing to accept this for you're child?"

"We are willing" the parents answered once more

Kara, Grace and Bev exchanged looks. This was going to be a long ceremony they could see it. Although the believed in God and the Devil, because you couldn't believe in one without believing in the other. They never saw the interest in attending church. And now they knew why.

"What Name have you given you're child?" the Minister asked

"Melina Joyce Styles" Margret answered

"And who are the Godparents?"

"Our son and daughter, Justin and Caroline Styles" Charlie answered

Caroline and Justin got to their feet and stood either side of their parents. Jason, flashed away from Kara side and appeared beside his family.

"In asking for this child to be baptised you accept the responsibility to care for her in every way as God gives you opportunity. It should be your prayer and hope that by the grace of God she will love him and trust him, at the appropriate time be confirmed by the bishop, and, by the power of the Holy Spirit, serve God for the whole of her life. It is your duty to encourage her, to teach her and, by your good example, to lead her in worship with the church. You should nurture her in prayer. You should teach her the Lord's Prayer, the Apostles' Creed and the commandments of the Lord. You should place in her hands the Holy Scriptures to provide the basis for her growth in the Faith. – Are you willing by the grace of God to fulfil these duties?"

"We are willing," the parents and godparents answered

* * *

The ceremony had ended, people were thanking the Minister, and wishing the Styles family good luck with their little one, who was now sound asleep on her sisters shoulder. The Connors sisters stood on the sidelines watching the small interaction, they would wait until Caroline was alone, better than approaching her when she was surrounded the less people who knew about Jason and the sisters gifts, the less complication there was.

"Now can I speak to her?" Jason asked, as he reappeared by the sisters

"Yes," Kara said

Caroline spotted them and frowned, she broke away from her parents, handing her little sister over to her father, before she made her way carefully towards them.

"Hello?" she asked "Um, have we met…"

Bev looked at her sisters before sighing "No," she answered "Im Bev Connors, these are my sisters, Kara and Grace…we heard about the Christening and dropped by…we don't mean to intrude…we um…have been sent with a message for you"

"A message?" Caroline asked confusedly "From who?"

Bev looked towards Kara, this was her ghost.

Kara sighed "You're brother…"

"My brother?" Caroline asked, glancing over her shoulder at Justin

"Not that brother," Kara intervened noticing the gaze "You're Brother Jason"

Caroline stood frozen. Her brother was dead…he had died in child birth 19-years-ago, how could he have possibly given these three strangers a message?

"That's not possible," she said "My brother died 19-years-ago…I think you have got the wrong person. Excuse me…I must go"

"Please wait…" Kara said quickly "You're brother is here…this may sound strange, but he is here in spirit…he came to me a few weeks ago, asking for my help, but you're such a hard person to find, I couldn't help until today."

"What do you mean his spirit?" Caroline asked

"When you're brother died, his spirit didn't cross over into the light…he remained earth-bound."

"Wait a minute?" Grace said "Did you say you're brother died 19-years-ago?"

Caroline nodded.

Kara turned to look at Jason, to Caroline she was looking at thin air.

"Um, the ghost I can see, looks around 15 or 16 years old…not 19. He says he is your brother, his name is Jason Styles…but how can this be?" she mumbled the last part to herself more than anyone.

"Look," Caroline said "I don't know what you three are playing at…but my brother is dead…now, if you would excuse me…"

She turned and walked away heading back towards her parents, who gave a comforting look, before turning to look at the three sisters.

"Maybe we should leave?" Grace asked

Kara and Bev nodded before heading for the door. Jason had disappeared by now, but reappeared seconds later, beside Kara on the outside of the gate.

"What the hell, Jason?" Kara asked, when she was in the comforts of Bev's car "If you died 19-years-ago, how do you look like a 16 year old?"

"I don't know," Jason answered "How can I be here if I died in child birth?"

He was just as confused as they were. Kara sighed and run her fingers through her hair. Now what was she going to do?

"Maybe dad can help us?" Grace offered from the back seat of the car

"I don't know Graciey," Bev answered "This sounds like something mom or grandma should help us with…if what dad said is true, and we had these gifts from Grandma…then we're screwed"

"That's not an option," Kara said "I have to help Jason…"

She glanced into the rear-view mirror, but her ghost had gone. She sighed heavily once more, and rested against the passenger chair. This was not turning out to be a good day. How could she convince Caroline that her brother was really here? And how could she find out how Jason looked 16, when he died before he was born?

Life had just become a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short chapter this time. Sorry, didn't really know how to write this one. Just thought we would catch up with Caroline, Jason and the other Styles.**

**Will hopefully have more regular updates about this lot, as the story goes on.**

**Review please.**

**Another Halloween chapter coming up next time. See you soon**

**~Kara**

* * *


	14. Halloween: Date to the Dance

**A/N: Here is the second Halloween Chapter that I promised. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Halloween: Date to the Dance**

* * *

Halloween was approaching fast, the Halloween dance at the hospital was just around the corner and he had yet to find a date. Would it matter if he turned up dateless? Is daughter was going to be there, but she had a date, he had met the man she had been dating for sometime now, almost since the very day since they moved here, so that was just about two weeks ago. And every time he saw her, he couldn't help but smile.

His second daughter, had found new friends in Grandview, and she was getting on perfectly in the new town. He had been sceptical at first, thinking that his daughters would have had a hard time adjusting to the new place. Leaving everything behind was always hard for people who were moving away from everything that they knew everything that they had grown up around. But they continued to amaze him. Bev had her new boyfriend Eli James, plus a few nurses at the hospital Mackenzie Waters was her best friend at the hospital.

Kara had her best friend Ned Banks, plus his other friends Thomas Maxwell and Justin Morgan. It was never a surprise to him that Kara found it easier to befriend boys instead of girls. As long as she was safe and careful around them, he had no obligations to being around them. Ned, was a different matter, he could see every time the boy was around, that there was something more than friendly feelings towards his daughter. He would have to keep a close eye on those two.

Grace had managed to finally make friends, two children from her school. Megan and Richard Phillips. He had already met them, on Friday at the hospital. They were there visiting their grandfather, who had been rushed in with a severe heart attack. He had been on critical support, but like some miracle had happened and he had pulled through, although he was still on a life machine they knew that he was going to be just fine.

"Doctor Connors?"

Marcus snapped out of his thoughts, and swivelled his head to the side to look at the petite nurse standing beside him, she looked around the age of 35, but she was small for her age.

"May," he said politely "Sorry about my distraction,"

"No apology needed, sir" May Myers said, with a brief smile as she held out a clipboard with some papers on "Could I get your signature here, please"

"What are they?" he asked curiously

"Oh, just memo's for the Halloween party," May answered "Something along the lines of a guest list"

Marcus nodded and removed the pen from his shirt pocket, and scribbled his name across the dotted line of the paper in front of him. "There you go my dear," he said, placing the pen back into his shirt pocket "And will you be gracing us with you're presence at Saturday's party?"

"Oh, I don't know, Doctor" she said, bashfully "Parties aren't really my thing…and I don't have a date anyway"

"I wouldn't mind escorting a lovely lady, such as you're self to the dance," he said

May blushed a brilliant shade of red, and ducked her head "I would like that doctor," she answered

"I shall pick you up at 7:00 sharp!" Marcus said, and with a pleasant smile and nod, he headed off back down the hallway for his office.

* * *

"I am so wearing this to the party Saturday night," Bev gushed as she flounced into the changing room and started to remove her clothing, so she could try on the costume she had found on the rack. "Are you two going to the dance at the High school?" she called out to her sisters, who were looking costumes

"No, we're just looking for costumes to wear, while we hang out at home" Grace called back with a smirk at Kara

"Dont be sarcastic Grace!" Bev shouted, as she pulled on the shirt of the costume and threw on the hat, and shoes "What you think?" she asked stepping out of the cubicle and turning around for her sisters

"Wow," the two remaining Connors breathed

"That costume is so - you," Grace said "You have got to have it!"

Bev smiled happily, and turned to the mirror, and examined herself. She was wearing a black corset top and skirt.

"Yeah, I'll take this - what did you guys find?"

"Nothing, so far," Kara answered, as she continued to sweep through the remaining costumes "What about this Grace..." and she held out a red devil outfit

"Nah," The youngest sister said, shaking her head

"Why not? It fits you perfectly," Kara said with a small chuckle

"Oh, arent you funny!" Grace said, with a glare "So, Bev...you taking Eli to the Halloween hospital party?"

"Of course," Bev answered "Who else would I take? Who you going to the dance with?"

"No one," Grace answered "Megan, Richard and I, decided to go as a group"

"What about you, Kara?" Bev asked rounding on her middle sister "Anyone ask you?"

Kara glared playfully at her sisters, she knew who they were edging towards. They wanted to know if Ned had asked her to the dance, "Honestly? Me, Ned, Thomas and Justin, were going together as a group..."

"So, no personal invitation?" Bev asked, frowning slightly, she could see how much Ned and Kara liked each other. There was so much 'friendly' tension between them, that it was weird how they couldn't see, how much they liked one another.

Kara shrugged "Mhmm...Maybe things will change"

"So you actually want someone to ask you?" Grace asked

Kara smirked, and glanced at her two sisters, before turning back to to the clothes. "Oh here we go…Grace, go try this on" and she passed her sister a pink and black dress, hat, sleeve-lets and a pink waist scarf.

Grace looked it over and nodded "Okay…"

"Now its just you," Bev said, as Grace hurried into the dressing room, leaving Kara to continue looking.

"Yup," the middle sister said, turning back to the clothes

"What is it?" Bev asked, staring curiously at her sister

Kara shook her head "Its nothing," she said

"Don't lie to me," Bev said "I can see that something is wrong…so spill"

Kara sighed "It's Thomas…he asked…he asked if I wanted to go to the dance with him…alone"

Bev frowned but nodded "Um…what did you say?"

"I said I would think about it," Kara answered "But what am I going to do? I mean, I don't want to say no and hurt his feelings, because things would be all awkward between us then at the dance, when we go as a group…and I don't say Yes, because I don't want to hurt –"

She stopped herself from continuing, in fear of confessing something she didn't want others to know.

"Because you don't want to hurt, Ned?" Bev asked "Sweetie…I can't tell you what to do, but ever thought that Thomas is asking you, because he likes you?"

"Yeah, but what if I don't like him? Like that?"

"Then you have to tell him that," Bev answered

Kara sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but Grace cut across her

"Hey, isn't that Eli and Melinda?" she asked, looking out of the window

Kara and Bev looked up over their shoulders and smiled slightly, as Melinda and Eli spotted them, and made their way into the shop.

"Hey," Eli greeted Bev, with a small kiss to the cheek. Bev smiled, and Kara rolled her eyes towards Grace who was smirking.

"What a surprise to find you lot here," Melinda said

"Is it really?" Kara asked "Its Halloween, we're searching for costumes for the dance"

"What are you doing for Halloween, Melinda?" Grace asked

"Oh, scary movie marathon with Jim" Melinda answered

Kara grinned "Yeah, I was gonna catch that after the Dance…it's on nearly all night"

Melinda nodded.

"What did you find?" Eli asked his girlfriend curiously "Costume wise…"

"You'll see on Saturday" Bev answered

"Oh, this is perfect for you, Kara" Grace suddenly cried out, showing her sister a costume she had found.

Kara looked over the costume and smiles. "Excuse me…" she said, and entered the changing room, returning two minutes later wearing a black dress with white spots, on her feet she wore thigh high boots, with a headband with a white skull, and to attach to the back of the dress, were wings.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked cautiously

"Drop-dead gorgeous" Bev gushed, and Kara blushed at her sisters words "You're certainly going to catch someone's eye"

Throwing her sister a glare, Kara turned and returned to the changing room, to change back into her clothes. Grace followed her. Then together, taking the costumes and Bev's they paid and soon left the store. Bumping into their individual friends outside.

* * *

"So what are you wearing to the dance?" Ned asked, as he and Kara walked through the mall together, her arm looped through his.

Kara smirked "Oh, you're going to have to wait until Saturday to find out," she answered

"That's not fair," Ned complained "Come on…"

"Ned, as you're best friend…im gonna give you a little advice…"

"What's that?"

"Stop complaining," she said "It's not you…"

Ned grinned at her, and she smiled back.

"So," he started, and Kara could hear the awkwardness in his voice "Uh…has anyone…you know…um…asked you to the dance, yet?"

Kara's insides froze. She had been wanting this since he had said about the dance, but now that Thomas had asked her too…what was she to do.

She decided to go with the truth, that's what friends did. They didn't keep secrets from one another. "Yeah," she answered "Someone has asked me"

"What did you say?" he asked curiously

"I said, yes" she answered "Im sorry…I knew, you wanted to go as a group, you, me, Justin and Thomas…but we still can"

"How?"

"Because, Thomas asked me to go with him,"

Ned stared at her for a moment, and Kara fell silent. She didn't want to start anything between Thomas and Ned, but she couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and Thomas. They were both into the same things, same music, and same books. But she couldn't help the way she felt with Ned…

"Oh," Ned said finally "Uh, you sure you and Thomas want to go as a group…or just together?"

"I want to go with you, Ned…you, me, Justin and Thomas…just as it was planned…but the only difference is I'll be Thomas's date…"

Ned nodded; he just wanted to make her happy and to tell her that he didn't want to go as a group, would definitely make her upset. To tell her that he didn't want to go, because he didn't want to her see her with Thomas would only arouse suspicion as to why…why he didn't want to see her with someone else. Hell, he didn't even understand why. Was it because he possibly liked her as more than a friend?

Kara smiled and threw her arms around him "Thanks Ned…" she said, as she felt him hug her back, his arms locking tightly around her waist.

* * *

Grace on the other hand, was standing with Megan and Richard outside the ice cream palour, Megan had gone in to get the ice-creams, leaving Richard and Grace to wait outside.

"Hey, Grace" Richard said, "You know how we said that we would go to the dance as a group?"

"Yeah," Grace answered

"Well, would you still be my date?" he asked, his face a dull red as he lowered his eyes to the ground

Grace blushed, but thought his proposal was sweet "Sure…I'll go to the dance with you Rich,"

Richard's smile only brightened as he grinned when he looked up at her "As friends right? This isn't going to become awkward with us"

"Of course not," Grace answered "We'll go as friends…"

With a smile, Richard turned to his sisters as she returned, handing over his mint-chocolate chip ice-cream

"And one Rocky-road" Megan said, handing Grace hers, before biting into the strawberry ice-cream cone that was left "So, what were you two chatting about?"

"Grace just said she would be my date to the dance," Richard answered

"Awesome," Megan gushed "Adam will be pleased…"

"Adam?" Grace questioned

Megan nodded "Yeah, my date…"

Grace smiled and nodded

And so went their day.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed this second Halloween chapter.**

**Well, Halloween is this Saturday…and instead of me writing the final Halloween chapter on Saturday and posting it then. Im going to try and get it out to you all, tomorrow night. Because…well, I will not have time on Saturday, as I am going out with my cousins for a drink.**

**So, read and review. Tell us what you think.**

**Thanks**

**~Kara**

* * *


	15. Halloween: The Dance

**A/N: The final chapter of the Halloween chapters. I hope you enjoyed them. Thanks for the reviews**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Halloween: The Dance**

**

* * *

**

"Well done on your papers, everyone" Miss Piers said, as she handed out the History of Halloween papers, "Some of you showed how much you indulged into the work, and provided outstanding information –" she smiled at Kara as she placed the essay in front of her "Others, just wrote about what you knew about Halloween, including the games and fun of the tradition…" she smiled at Thomas as she handed back his essay "Others, just wrote a small piece about the games of Halloween, not what I was hoping for, but still an understanding on the games" she handed Justin's back as she said this.

Kara rolled her eyes, as she pulled Justin's essay towards her and glanced at it, obviously he was the one that had wrote about the games of Halloween.

"What?" Justin asked, noticing the eye-roll "It's all I could think about…"

"Ever thought of doing some research?" Kara asked

"That's when you use books, right?"

Kara giggled "Not just books, Justin…you can also use the internet…I did" she said and she showed him her essay

Justin glowered at her, as she gave him a quick smug smile

"Maybe next time I'll copy you" Justin mumbled at her

"Think again!" Kara hissed "Copy my notes; I'd have to kill you!"

"Oh, even better…I wouldn't have to hand the assignment in then"

"Class dismissed" Miss Piers said loudly, over the chatter that had grown in the class. Kara shook her head at Justin, as she threw her assignment back into her bag along with her pencil case and notebook. She then stood and lifted the strap over her shoulder. She was just about to turn to the others, when someone caught her hand; she turned to see it was Thomas.

"God, Thomas…" she breathed

"Are you okay?" he asked her

Kara sighed and nodded "Yeah, Im fine…don't mind me"

"Okay…" he answered, "I'll see you tonight? Pick you up around 7:00?"

Kara frowned "So what? You're picking me up, and then picking Ned and Justin up?"

Thomas stared at her "Haven't they told you?"

"Told me what?"

"They aren't coming with us now,"

Kara frowned and turned to look at Ned, who was standing near the door, talking in low whispers with Justin. Why weren't they coming with them now? They had agreed to go as a group…there had to be an explanation, hadn't there?

"Oh," she said, slightly disappointed "Okay…um sure, 7:00pm…but there is also my sister…"

"Well, she can ride in with us if she wants…" Thomas answered "Well I better go…What have you got now?"

"Uh, Spanish with Ned…"

"Cool," Thomas answered, with a glance in Ned's direction "I got Geography…I'll catch you later…" and he bent his head lightly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Kara smiled after him, before watching him leave. Justin and Ned turned to look at her, and she smiled slightly at them, before making her way out of the class.

* * *

It was nearing 7:00pm, Kara stood in front of her stand up mirror, which was in the corner of her room, near the window. She had put on her clothes, and smiled at the reflection. This was going to be amazing…she couldn't wait. Taking a step backwards, she lowered herself onto her bed, and grabbed her boots from beside her and pulled them on, before zipping them up. They reached just to about her knees, but where hidden by the trousers that she had on. Her shirt reached down over her stomach, and hid the tops of her trousers from view.

Once she was ready, she pushed herself to her feet and looked at her reflection once more. She had had Bev come over so that they could all dress together, and she had had her sister curl her hair for her, so that it hung in fresh ringlets around her shoulders. Her fringe was also in small ringlets. With a soft smile, she lifted her hat off the bed, pushed out the point and placed it on her head.

She was complete. Her costume…everything. Well, maybe not everything, but her costume was perfect.

"Kara," Bev's voice shouted up the stairs

"Coming" Kara shouted back, and then hurried down the stairs, careful not to fall in her boots. She smiled as she stepped off the last step into the living room, her sisters, date and even Eli was sitting in the living room.

_Bev must be going straight to the Hospital from here_ Kara thought, everyone looked up as she entered the room

"So, are we ready?" Thomas asked

Kara looked around at her sisters, and nodded

"Then let's go…"

Thomas rose from his seat, and moved towards Kara, she linked her arm through his and cast a glance at Bev; it was a look of uncertainty. "Grace you coming?" she called as her date led her through the front door…

"Bev said she would drop me off…if that's okay?"

"Oh, okay…I'll see you at the dance" Kara shouted, was everyone cancelling on her tonight?

* * *

The dance was in full swing, and she had been danced out. So taking a break, Grace made her way back to her seat with Megan; the boys had disappeared somewhere, possibly to the table around the sides of the far wall, to get drinks.

"I haven't seen you're sister, yet" Megan commented

"She's probably hiding from her friends" Grace answered

Megan frowned

"Oh, she doesn't dance…" Grace answered "And the whole point of being here…is to dance…I swear to you, Ned and Justin were determined to get her up on the dance floor"

Megan nodded, as Richard and Adam returned

"Grace…I just saw your sister," Richard said

"Where?" Grace asked

"Outside," Richard answered "You know by the oak we had dinner by couple of weeks back"

"Is she okay?"

"She looked okay…" Richard answered, although he wasn't sure.

"Hey, Graciey,"

Grace looked up at the new voice, and smiled as Ned loomed over her. "Hey Ned, great costume…"

"Thanks," Ned smiled "Have you seen you're sister? I just saw Thomas…but Kara's not with him"

"She's outside," Grace answered "Behind the Games room…"

"Thanks"

And he disappeared. Grace sat for a second, wondering why, Kara was outside and Thomas was inside, but before she could follow Ned. Richard had taken her hand and was leading her towards the dance floor once more.

* * *

Ned walked through the corridors, smiling at people who he knew and who knew him. He talked to some of them, sharing small tid bits of conversations and news of things outside of the school walls, before he finally reached the end of the school, where the gym was situated.

He found Kara there, sitting on a bench, staring at the small pond that was in the middle of the slab stone path. She was wearing a simple, black and pink two piece; her witches' hat was on the bench beside her. Her hair was in ringlets, although they seemed to have faded out now, to just waves, and her head was bent, so he couldn't see her face, but as he approached, he was sure he saw the small glisten of tears.

But what caught Ned's attention the most and made his heart skip a beat, was a Matthew Joshua, knelt in front of her, talking to her, laughing at something. He was quite handsome, hell; half the girls in the school would have loved to have him talking to them. And yet he was out here, talking to the girl, which paid him no attention, over the months she had been at school.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Matthew asked, as Ned grew closer, and he noticed reluctantly, that Matthew was holding Kara's hand in his own, and squeezing every so often "How about I take you home?"

"No," Kara said her voice hoarse "No…im okay…"

"You're clearly not," Matthew said "I'll just run you home…you're not scared to go with me are you?"

"No, of course not…" Kara answered "But I can't…I have to wait for my sister…"

"If you're sure?"

"I am…thank you, Matthew" she said smiling at him, she raised her a little, and Ned could see the tear stains on her face, although her eyes were red from crying, they sparkled as she gazed at the boy in front of her.

Ned felt sick and afraid at the same time. Oh, was he that attached to her?

"Anything for my Lady," Matthew answered, causing Kara to giggle at his change in attitude. But Ned only felt angry when Matthew had called Kara _'his'_. Even if the word was followed by 'Lady'

"It's alright, Matthew, I think im going to be okay…im gonna stay out here for a bit, and then I will return to the dance"

"Are you sure, my Lady?" this guy definitely showed the strong urge to stick close to her and Ned grimaced.

"Yes" Kara answered "Thank you for making sure I was okay…I really appreciate it"

"My pleasure" Matthew answered and took her hand to place a kiss upon it. That was when Ned lost it and intervened, possibly louder than intended

"Hello," he said, smiling down at Kara "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Ned!" her smile was even brighter when she turned her gaze onto him. She left the Matthew, seeming to completely forgotten him "Im fine…thank you"

"Come on, Kara," he smiled, pulling her up from the bench by her hand, he just seemed to enjoy her touch

"Banks" Matthew said, as he pushed himself up and turned to Ned, who had interlaced his fingers with Kara "What brings you out here? I didn't even know you were showing up tonight…I heard you didn't have a date"

"The girl I wanted to ask was already taken," Ned answered

"So what you doing out here?" Matthew asked, he looked from Kara to Ned, and suddenly made the connection, "Oh…" he mumbled

"I was just checking on my friend…I saw that she wasn't inside…and that Thomas was with some other girl, I just wanted to make sure, Kara was okay"

Matthew nodded with a smug smirk, although he could tell that Ned wasn't being completely truthful. "I'll be going now…you two have fun…and be careful…It is Halloween…" and with that he left

"What does he think is going to happen?" Kara questioned "A werewolf is going to come stampeding out of the trees…" she joked

Ned chuckled and looked down at her, smiling, and taking in the sight of her. Her simple Halloween costume, looked almost too perfect on her, it fitted her pretty tight. He had only just realised that her hands felt cold in his, and the light dabs of make-up on her face was smudge, from where she had been crying. She was smiling brightly, though, despite her appearance, her eyes sparkling and he couldn't help but hope that she was smiling because he was there.

"How come you didn't want to come here with me and Thomas tonight?" she asked him

"Thomas never picked me or Justin up," he answered

"He told me that you and Justin didn't want to come,"

"That's not true…" he answered "_I'd follow you to the ends of the earth…"_

"What was that?" she asked sharply

He smiled but shook his head "Nothing"

Suddenly she let go of his hand, and he looked at her quickly. But smiled once more, as she scooped up her hat, and locked her hand with his once more. "Shall we go for a walk?"

He gazed at her, his smile never faltering but nodded all the same.

* * *

It was shortly after the sunset was completed, and they were still walking around, they were no where near the school now. Before they had left, Kara had disappeared inside to tell her sister that she was leaving, and Megan and Richard had promised that they would get Grace, Home with no problem, and Grace even said that she had Bev's phone number, she would phone home if she needed a lift before the dance was over. Kara smiled at her sister, hugged her tightly and quickly left, meeting up with Ned in the empty hallway.

They walked out and away from the school, talking about random things, and Ned couldn't help but feverishly search for something to do or say. It was beautiful and nice, the never ending black sky full of its twinkling bright, golden stars. But he seemed to want something more, something that would make him remember his walk, _think, think, think!_ What would Justin do? Thinking back to when Justin and his ex-girlfriend Emma were together and just hanging out with each other. Yeah, Justin was better at this than he was…he was more bold, cheeky sometimes, but in a non-offending way, and he had this kind of mysterious way to him, that drew most girls in. That's what drew most of his ex-girlfriends in, but what about Kara? What was she like?

Kara glanced at the golden-haired boy walking beside her. He appeared to be in deep thought about something, but from the look on his face, she could tell that he was not happy about something and she wondered what that might have been. She was glad he was here…she had been really disappointed when Thomas had told her that Ned wouldn't be coming to the dance with them, she was disappointed when he had asked her to go to the dance, just after Thomas had. That day in the mall, she had been so tempted to say 'yes' to Ned, but she couldn't do that to Thomas. It wasn't fair.

She looked at his face – handsome, foreign in shape and colour, she was used to boys with a darker complexion, with dark facial expressions. Boys in Phoenix were completely different to boys here in Grandview, and yet, none of them could compare to Ned. The boys she knew back home, her friends and her ex-boyfriends, the way she felt about them was nothing about the way she felt around Ned. She loved him as a friend…and she knew that she had feelings for him, which passed that extension…she was way too attracted to him…and she was afraid that it would get her into trouble before long.

Her eyes diverted to his golden hair for a moment, enjoying the way it shone in the last rays of the dying sun. His expressions were so easy to read, she could see something was troubling him, and she fought the sudden urge to just reach out and brush the strands of golden hair away from his face, as she turned her attention back onto what she was thinking about.

Finally giving up, she turned to him and spoke "What is troubling you, Ned?" she asked

He looked at her and smiled "Nothing," he said "Just pondering my thoughts…nothing serious,"

Kara smiled up at him, before stopping at the small road leading to the road on the outside of Grandview. The sun was setting in the distance, and she looked over her shoulder, and up the side of the steep mountain, to the top, where a small ravine was cut, into the deep forest's surrounding the top.

"Come on," she said, suddenly and taking his hand started to climb the hill. He was confused at first but followed after her.

"What are we doing?" he asked after a quiet 20 minutes

"Just wait," she said, before finally pulling herself up, she was standing right in the between the trees, where they split at the core, leading down into the centre of the mountain. Ned, made it up beside her, and she pulled him in onto the path, so they wouldn't slip backwards back down the hill they had just climbed.

"What are we doing up here?" he asked

"Look," she said, pointing out towards the skyline, they were on the mountain over Grandview, they could see the lights from the inner city, the lights of the shops and apartment buildings, the movement of Trick o treaters, still on the street. The faint booms of music were heard behind them in the distance from the party they had just left.

Ned turned, careful not to step off the ravine, he looked towards where she was pointing, it was directly at the skyline, and the sky was turning red, with the glow of the sky. He smiled and turned to look at Kara once more, the red glow of the sky was reflected in her eyes, and printed on her face, the faint tug on her lips, slowly turned into a small smile. What she was smiling at he wasn't sure, but he did know one thing. He was happy to have her here…all to himself. It may have sounded selfish, but he preferred to be with her when they were alone…

Lowering his hand, he took hers and squeezed it. Her smile grew brighter, as she moved closer, resting her head against his shoulder as she squeezed his hand back.

This definitely was a moment both of them would remember – forever.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I had the entire idea planned out for this chapter, only problem I had was I didn't know whether I was going to have Ned and Kara kiss. But, I decided to put that off for a later chapter. I mean, their only friends…that would be taking their friendship/relationship a bit to fast. And I don't want to rush into anything with them.**

**Now Eli and Bev, their relationship will be going further in the next few chapters. Will Bev get the kiss she has been waiting for? Mhmm…we will see. At this moment in time, I am going to ask one crucial question…where and when should I have these two main characters have their first kiss? They have had a few dates (a few that I haven't written) but I want something magical for them. So if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them.**

**Anyway, Massive shout out to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I am glad you are enjoying it. Keep the reviews coming; they make me smile, and im really happy to come home from college to a list of reviews and comments. Love you all.**

**Leave me a review for this chapter. Thank you.**

**Hope you all had a Happy Halloween.**

**~Kara**

**[P.S - Fanfiction looks weird to me, and my title of this chapter wont stay in the centre]**


	16. Dates of the Past

**A/N: Just a quick chapter with Melinda, as she finds out more about the Sisterhood. Im hoping that she confronts the sisters about this soon. And maybe Kara will finally cross Jason over.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Dates of the Past**

**

* * *

**"So you think the descendants of the woman you possessed in your're dreams are the Connor sisters?" Delia asked, as she helped move boxes from the store to the basement. Melinda mumured in response and started to descend the stairs, once she had stepped off the last wooden step into the cool basement, she placed the box on an available surface and turned to her friend.

"Yeah, I just dont know how I am going to prove it" she explained "Remember the day we first met them? Kara, was looking at the rocking chair upstairs? And she was whispering to herself?"

Delia shook her head "No, I dont remember seeing it, but I do remember you saying something about it! You said you saw a ghost?"

Melinda nodded

"Do you think they know who they really are?"

"Do they know they are Ghost Whisperers or that they are the legendary sisters who are known as 'The Sisterhood'?"

"The second one"

Melinda shrugged "I really dont know...but I do believe that they know that they are Ghost Whisperers, or Kara wouldnt have been surprised when I caught her talking to herself. They seem to keep their secrets pretty safe...I wonder if anyone knows, or do they dance around the fact that they can see the spirits of loved ones...Hey, that reminds me...has Ned said anything? Has he noticed anything strange? I mean he and Kara are always together"

Delia looked thoughtful, before shaing her head "No, sorry...as much as I know my song likes this girl so much...and he is constantly talking about her, no, he hasnt mentioned anything about her talking to herself...you think this ghost that has been hanging around her is stil here? Or do you think she has crossed him over?"

"I dont know" Melinda said "I wonder if I could get Eli to talk to Bev?"

"What is he going to say?" Delia questioned "_I know what you do, you talk to Ghosts...But dont panic because I do too?'_ Thats not exactly a good way to make an impression, or gain the trust of someone you're dating, Mel"

Melinda sighed "Look, I dont even know if the facts I got are true, for all I know, the Connor sisters, are just Ordinary girls, who happen to see Ghosts. It doesnt mean they are the Legendary 'Sisterhood'"

"But how are you going to find out, if they really are?"

Melinda shrugged "I guess I could do a bit more research on the internet..."

"You're not going to find everything on the net..." Delia answered "The only thing you can do to find out more about the girls are, birth records and things like that..."

"But those files are usually sealed," Melinda groaned "How am I supposed to access confidential files?"

"With one phone call..." Delia answered "I could do it all in one phone call...but I need more information on the girls"

"I'll call Eli later, and ask him to see if he can find any deeper information on them"

* * *

That night, all was quiet, as Melinda sat in front of her laptop in the living room, the TV was on but she wasn't paying a scarp of notice to it. The windows had been shut, and the blinds had yet to be drawn, so the slivery moonlight from outside, slithered across the carpet like a silver serpent. Aside from the TV, the only sound that could be heard was the tapping of the keypad on the laptop.

"Delia's right," Melinda mumbled "There isn't much I can find about the Connor sisters on the net…and everything I find bout the Sisterhood, I already know"

Things were not going her way tonight…it never took her this long without finding out information on someone. It was like the Connor's didn't exist. There was no record of them. Like every record they ever had, was sealed and she couldn't open it, without probable cause anyway, there was no paper trail for anything. She felt like a proper police officer, than a sales merchant.

"Wait there's an idea…" she whispered "Maybe Eli can find something out at the police station…but would that interfere with his relationship with Bev?" _worth a shot_ she thought to herself, and reached for the phone beside her, she dialled the all too familiar number, and waited for Eli to answer.

It took him a while, but he finally did.

_"Melinda?"_ his voice drifted down the phone

"Eli," she said, but cut off when she heard laughter in the background "Im not interrupting anything am I?"

"_Uh, kinda…"_ he said, sounding distracted "_Im over at Bev's with her sister…"_

"Oh," Melinda said, wondering if she should say anything, she decided to take the chance "Do you think you could do me a favour…could you find out any information on the three sisters you are with now, from you're friends at the station?"

"_What? Now?"_ Eli asked "_Wait…why do you want information on Bev and her sisters?"_

"Its complicated to explain…its better if we were face-to-face"

Eli sighed "_Tomorrow, you will explain everything if I get what you want?"_

"Promise"

Eli sighed down the line "_Fine. I will see what I can dig up…do you want me to talk to Bev, to see if I can get anything off her_?"

"Thank you Eli,"

_"Okay…" Eli said "I gotta go…I'll find out what ever I can…see you at 9am at the store…"_

"Okay, bye" Melinda said, and quickly put the phone down

The door opened behind her, and Jim walked in "Honey im home,"

"Hey," she called from the living room, and looked around over the couch at him "What's that?" she asked noticing a envelope in his hand

"It was by the front door, when I came in" Jim answered handing it over "Its got you're name on it"

Melinda frowned, and flipped the envelope over to check the contents, one piece of paper slipped out; she glanced at it in confusion, only to grow even more confused, at the dates on the back.

_1664 – 2009_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next chapter sees Caroline getting her own little message from Jason, and her seeking the help of Kara, Bev and Grace to get their message. She doesn't understand what is going on, but she wants to hear from her brother. Can Kara finally cross Jason over? Or is it to late? Will he have to remain Earth-bound?**

**Keep reading to find out.**

**Leave us a review for this chapter. Thank you.**

**~Kara**


	17. Goodbye to You

**A/N: Okay, here is the chapter between, Kara, Caroline and Jason. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Goodbye to You**

* * *

BANG!

That's all that was heard in the Styles family household, bang! Bang! Bang! BANG!. It had been happening ever since Melina's christening, and no one within the house had a clue what was going on. They had never had this trouble before, it was only until recently did the noises start happening.

"What is that?" Margret asked, as she looked up from the family room, to stare at the ceiling

"I don't know," Caroline answered "I'll go find out now…" and she stood, before leaving the room. She climbed the staircase to the first floor, and followed the noise down to the empty room, on the upstairs floor. Carefully, she pushed open the door, and peeked inside. It was empty. "Mhmm…" she said, pushing the door open fully and standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. What the hell was making all this noise?

With a small shrug, she closed the door and made her way slowly back down the hallway to the stairs. Then came the almighty THUD! That shook the entire foundation of the house.

"Caroline?" came her mother's voice

"Im okay mom," she answered, as she let go of the banister, she had grabbed a hold of, to keep herself steady "I'll go check…again" she mumbled the last part to herself, before turning once more on herself and returning to the empty room, she had just left. It was supposed to be Melina's toy room, where she kept all the unused toys she never bothered with, but it was empty, except for the odd collection of boxes. "We really need to clean this place up," Caroline mumbled, as she pushed her way into the room, and looked around.

The boxes filled the out perimeter…they were everywhere, some of them big ones, some small. Others just were containing loose ends. There were toys, antiques, jewellery, everything from Christmas pasts and birthday pasts. Things that she, Melina and Justin didn't use anymore. There was a creak, and she spun around in alarm…there written on the wall, just behind the door was a sentence in what appeared to be Red ink…

_It's not you're fault that I left_

Caroline, stood frozen, staring at the door…what the hell did that mean? And where had it come from.

"Who's there?" she whispered "Jason? Is that you?"

_Yes_

This was written on the wall under the first message. Caroline could feel tears well up in her eyes, but she blinked and held them back. She reached up to brush away the tears that had managed to leak from her tears ducts…

"But how is this possible?" she asked "How can you be here?"

_You must help me_

"How?"

_The Connor's…_

Caroline frowned…okay, who were the Connors? How could they help? Was it possible that this was just a dream? She was imagining everything happening again? This couldn't be real…her brother had died in child birth…there was no way he could be here with her, trying to communicate with her.

"I don't understand…"

There was nothing this time. No message. No noise. Nothing but silence.

"Jason?" she questioned "Jason are you still here?"

Still nothing.

She sighed, and leaked two more tears. Her brother was once again gone. She had taken to long to answer him, and he had left. Why was this happening? Was someone playing a practical joke on her? If so, it wasn't funny.

* * *

The sky was starting to get dark, grey clouds were rolling in from the North, and it seemed that it could rain at any given moment. The cold winds, blew around her, causing her to wrap her arms around her tightly, as she tried to keep her body heat in, to warm herself. She shivered and her teeth chatted, it was so cold. Even though she was wearing three under laying clothes underneath her winter coat. On her hands were thick thermal gloves, and her feet were covered with black hug boots.

She prayed silently to herself, for it not to rain. It wasn't that she didn't mind the rain, its just she didn't have a umbrella with her, and in the winter months, there was likely thunder and lightening storms, and she didn't do well in Thunder and Lightening. She was scared to death of them.

"Caroline" said a voice, and the fair haired girl looked up, to see one of the strange girls from her sisters christening walking towards her, the girls arms were wrapped around her, and it looked like she was just as cold as Caroline was.

"How did you know I was here?" Caroline asked, looking surprised and confused

Kara sighed, "Jason told me," she explained

Caroline looked thoughtful for a moment, she didn't know what to believe. She wanted to believe that her brother's spirit was here, but she also knew how bizarre it was, she didn't believe in Ghosts or Spirits, so this was really hard for her to understand. But the look on Kara's face told her that, everything she was saying was true.

"So he is really here?" she asked

Kara nodded "I don't understand how he looks 15, mind, when he died in Child birth…but yes, he is here"

"Can I speak to him?"

Kara nodded "He tells me you already have…that's why you are here…"

Caroline nodded "He left me a message this afternoon at the house, told me to find you…that you had a message for me."

"Well, he has a message for you…" Kara answered, she turned to the ghost that had appeared beside Caroline "Go on Jason…"

Jason looked around at Kara, then back at his sister "Tell her – tell her that I know she is hurting, I can feel everything she feels…I know she fells empty without me, but I didn't mean to leave her…I never wanted too"

Kara nodded and turned to Caroline "He says he knows how you feel, that you feel empty without him, and that he never meant to leave you, he didn't want too."

Caroline nodded "I know…There was too many complications, and he died. It was so easy for me to have died too…but I don't know how I managed to survive and he didn't…sometimes I wonder, what it would have been like if it were the other way around"

"Tell her not to think like that!" Jason said suddenly

"He doesn't want you to think like that – "Kara repeated

"It wasn't her fault that I died," Jason continued "I never want her to think that it was her fault…these things happen…it was no one's fault. It was just my time"

"He says it was just his time," Kara repeated "It wasn't your fault, and he doesn't blame you…you're not to think for one second that it is you're fault"

Caroline nodded, she was crying at this time now. Kara could feel herself tearing up too. This was always one of the happiest and saddest moments of having this gift. There was a shining light, and Kara turned her head slightly, before looking towards Jason.

"Wow," he whispered "What is that?"

"He sees the light," Kara relayed to Caroline "He's ready to cross over"

"You mean go?" Caroline asked "But I want him to stay"

"He cant," Kara whispered "Im sorry…but he doesn't belong here anymore…he has to cross over,"

"But –"

"Tell her I will always be with her…" Jason said, and he reached up to touch his sisters face. Kara smiled as Caroline breathed in sharply; reaching up to touch the place her brother's hand had been moments before "In her heart…and in her dreams…"

"I will," Kara murmured and nodded

Jason looked back at his sister with a longing look, before walking into the light. His spirit disappeared, and so did the light. Kara sighed, as tears run freely down her cheeks, and she reached up to wipe them away. She then turned to Caroline, who was crying into her hands, she reached out slowly, and placed a comforting hand on the girls shoulders.

"Shall we talk?" she asked

Caroline nodded, and Kara walked alongside her towards the Juice Net Café.

* * *

**A/N: Another update.**

**See, Jason has crossed over. I told you I would cross him over soon. But he is not the only person that the Sisters are going to have to cross over, there are more ghosts on the way. Also a lot more dangerous force is lurking just beneath the surface waiting to strike.**

**Leave us reviews thank you.**

**~Kara**


	18. Who are They?

_Ghost Whisperer_

_The Sisterhood_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I know; I've been gone for months. Im sorry. Lost all ideas for this story, and had new ideas for others. My apologies.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Who are They?**

* * *

Autumn was drawing to an end, Halloween and Bonfire night were over and the one holiday that everyone loved the most was just around the corner. The weather had turned colder and an icy mist was forming on the horizon and was thought to hit New York City within the next week or so, bringing with it frost, ice and possibly even snow. It was 2 weeks before Christmas and the Connor sisters had finally settled into their new lives in Grandview, they had each made new friends. Bev had expanded on her's at the hospital she now had her own little 'click', her relationship with Eli had taken to a whole new level and they were now closer than every. They had been dating for little over 3 months, and yet still hadn't had their first kiss, but that didnt matter - they were closer than ever.

Grace: she had expanded also on her friends, instead of just the twins Megan and Richard she had her own group of friends. There were about 8 or 9 girls and boys in the group but Megan and Richard were the main people whom Grace depended on above all others. They were always together, either out during after school activities; Megan and Grace had sleepovers every other night, and they were closer than most friends. They never argued and agreed on almost everything. They had the same interests and dislikes. They truly were best friends.

Kara: well, she had Ned. She didnt need anyone else but him, she and Thomas had fallen out since the Halloween dance and she had refused to speak to him again. What had happened was he had asked her to the dance just to make another girl jealous. Of course when Ned and Justin found out they had almost beaten the crap out of their friend, but Kara had stepped in. She didnt want the boys to argue because of her, but still Jason and Ned refused to talk to Thomas. The two boys still talked and hung around with Kara, they preferred spending time with her than they did Thomas. Thomas on the other hand had grown a mutual hatred for Kara and taken it upon himself to make her life in Grandview a living hell. But his plan was failing.

Thomas wasnt the only person who hated Kara more and more with each passing day; Amy and Clara had never stopped hating the middle Connor sister. According to them, she was stealing their friends. Of course Kara hadnt intended to steal anyone's friends when she came to Grandview, she was just the type of person that people grew to like over time. She was a 'hyperactive ball of energy' that's what her teachers and other people had taken to saying about her. Marcus loved to hear good comments about his daughters; and was so proud of the three of them for their helping nature when it came to other people.

**xXx**

"Christmas is just around the corner," Mr. Gibbons said, to his History class "now im not really one to give out homework over the holidays; but if we can get this topic out of the way we can go onto the next one after Christmas - Yes, Miss. Connors"

Kara had raised her hand, from her seat in the back of the class. She was sitting between Ned and Just who were halfway to sleepy town, when she had raised her hand. They snapped awake, when Mr. Gibbons mentioned her name "Sir, what is the next topic we will be studying?" she asked curiously.

"We will be studying the rise and fall of Adolf Hitler," he answered her, suppressing a smile when she grinned and turned back to her notebook to write something down. It was a joy to have someone as enthusiastic on his class; and Kara Connors was always eager to learn.

"Thank you," she said, looking back up at him

He nodded and turned back to the work on his desk "Now, im going to hand back last weeks essays; if there is a slip inside them then you must stay behind for I would too see you" he passed through the class handing out the Essays that the class had to write on 'World War 1', he handed Kara, Ned and Justin's theirs and the three of them looked at their own and then at each others. Justin was the only one to have a slip. He exchanged looks with his two friends; who shrugged.

The bell rang and Ned and Kara quickly collected their things.

"We'll wait outside," Ned said, leading Kara from the History class has half a handful stayed in their seats. The ones left, Kara noticed were most of the people who hated her at this school; Thomas, Amy and Clara. But there was also Justin, a boy with short shaggy brown hair, she knew his as Ben and another girl with Strawberry blonde hair; Louise.

"I wonder why he wants to see them." Kara questioned as she stood in front of Ned; who leant against the wall outside of the History room. He shrugged.

"Its gotta be something to do with their essays," he answered and she rolled her eyes

"Obviously" she said "or he wouldn't have kept them - I just don't understand why Justin doesnt come to the Library with us, it would have benefitted him better if he had"

"You know Justin," Ned said "He doesnt like -"

"Research" she answered for him

"Exactly"

They both laughed, before turning as the History room door opened. Justin was the first person out of the room, he grimaced at his two friends who were waiting for him and the three of them walked off down the hallway as Thomas, Amy and Clara left the room next.

"What happened?" Ned asked, as the three friends each stopped at their lockers. Kara had requested she move her locker so she was by Ned's and Justin's and much to Amy's displeasure, Headmaster Brown had switched her locker with Kara's. Moving Amy to the other side of the school away from Ned.

"He wants me to re-write my essay" Justin said with a sigh

Kara shook her head as she turned the dial on her locker and pulled open the door; screaming as bat flew out at her. The whole corridor fell silent and turned to her; Ned and Justin whipped around faster than fast, as the bats flew away from her.

"What the hell was that?" Ned demanded, as an outburst of whisperings broke out across the hall and around them. But Kara didn't seem to be listening; she was staring at something behind Justin. The boy in questioned turned to see what she was looking at but he saw nothing but lockers. Kara shook her head slightly as she stared at the red headed woman in front of her.

"Help her" said the woman "she needs help!"

Kara wanted more than anything to ask 'who?' but she couldn't at this time, Ned and Justin were right beside her and she was in a crowded hallway. And in a flash; the woman had disappeared. Kara stumbled slightly and Ned and Justin reacted quickly, each grabbing her shoulder and stabling her.

"Kara?" Justin questioned "What is it?"

"I don't know," the young girl murmured, still staring at the empty space. The two boys exchanged looks of confusion. What the hell had just happened?

**xXx**

Beverley Anne Connors sighed as she lifted the steaming foam cup of coffee to her lips and took a sip. She had just finished her shift at the hospital and had just gotten home, she was now sitting in the middle of the park opposite the war memorial; on her lap was her sliver laptop and she was typing away at the report her father had wanted her to complete by the end of shift tomorrow. She had completely forgotten about it, and therefore was working over time to get it finished. The months had just flown; on the 18th December it would be her sisters 12th birthday and then 2 days later they would be celebrating Christmas. So she was hoping to not have to work for that, if she finished this report then hopefully she wouldnt be working.

"You have to help her," said an unfamiliar female voice, causing Bev to jump in her seat and nearly sent her laptop crashing to the ground.

Looking up, the eldest Connor sister quickly found a young woman with flaming red hair sitting beside her, she had bruises all over her face and there were scratches on her arms. She looked like she had been abused; looking around carefully, Bev became aware that this woman was a ghost, because she seemed to be the only person who could see her.

"Who?" Bev questioned

The woman looked scared "They will kill her," she said "She's all I have...please, help her"

"Okay," Bev said "But you'll have to tell me, who I am looking for"

"They said to never tell!" the woman responded, before she disappeared; leaving behind a few bats that shrieked and flew around Bev causing her to scream and flay her arms around trying to get rid of them. She hated bats! Once the bats had disappeared, Bev sat in silence staring at her computer screen. It was blank. Her report had gone and there was one single message in replacement to the document she had been working on.

**We Are Coming For You!**

Bev frowned and stared at the words in front of her; she blinked and looked around her before looking back at the screen. But the words had gone and her report had reappeared "What the -?" she mumbled in confusion; before looking up once more, things were getting weird.

But one thing stuck in her mind, from the frantic woman's speech.

Who were _they_?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update. I have had so many ideas running around in my head that I completely forgot about this story. But im back and hopefully I will be able to update often. This chapter was really hard for me to write especially since I didnt have an idea to work with.**

**Who are 'they?' and who is the woman and who does she want the Sisters to help? And who is the ghost who came to Kara in the school hallway? Is it the same one who visited her sister? Or someone else? All will be revealed soon.**

**Anyway, leave me a review. Please? I would really appreciate it.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizeable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 2nd August 2010 at 6:51PM_


End file.
